


Diamonds Like Broken Glass (Split of A Different Kind)

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: Panic! At The Disco / The Young Veins centric. One band, two girls, and drama. Will friendships break under the humid Neveda sun? Or will people with Mona Lisa smiles maintain their facade and pretend everything is just fine, when in reality, everything is falling apart? Brendon/OC, Ryan/OC.





	1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas. Dry heat, hotels by the pool, card games and high stakes. The air's thick with guitar tones that sings just as golden as the shaggy haired, half drunk wanna be rockstar guy on the table in front of an equally drunken crowd, everyone's working for tips here. This city never sleeps, it's a west coast NYC.

But when you're sitting at a blackjack table, and the hostess is looming over your shoulder, green eyes peering out from mahogany bangs, her pink lips set in a pout, as though she's trying to tell you to back away while you still can, you look at your best friend, noticing the honey brunette behind him watching him all the two other friends have wandered off further into the casino, sniping out their choice of slots and tables. But when you're Panic! At The Disco, this is your town. And believe me, if you wanted to play these games for all it was worth, take these girls' hearts and dance with them until they were fawning over you into the early hours of the sunrise, their voices screaming your names at notes you know you could never hit, even on your best night...you would. And oh, believe me, you might think it's a bad idea, but its better if you do. ~

So what do you say? The town you grew up in can't be all talk, there's got to be some action in there somewhere. And these girls seem to know right where it is, the way the hostess is melting into your gaze every time you look at her, the way she's just dying to treat you to everything this casino has to offer. Unless of course, part of that offer includes herself.

You flash her a quick smile, reaching up to run a hand through your brown hair as you adjust your cards.

"Another drink, Mr. Urie?" she asks, as if on cue as you turn to set your empty glass down on the tray coming by.

"Just call me Brendon." You cut in, your smile widening at her wide eyes, she must have realized who you were.

"Well, another drink then, Brendon?" she asked, seeming to relax slightly at being able to use your first name.

"Same as the last, if possible. Hey Ry, you want another?" you ask the black haired man sitting the next table over, obviously having just as good as a night as you currently were.

"Hit me!" he almost laughed, you notice this is the happiest you've seen him in months. Seems being back in the hometown brings the best out of everyone.

In the blink of an eye, your hostess flitted away, her friend in tow, off to get more drinks for you and Ryan. Maybe, if things went alright, you could ask her if she'd go for a drink after her shift...or maybe you could get tipsy enough so she'd take you to your room, and then you could work your charm there, god knows Alcohol worked in a weird way with you, you never really felt it and always paid some kind of a price after its effects faded. But this was Vegas. If there ever was a place to pay the price of a wild night out, this was the city. And it was your hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, look who decided to show up! Come to hear the stories of our backwoods adventures?" Roxi asked as she and Melanie high fived at the sight of Brendon and the other three walking out towards the pool.

It had been two weeks since the band had found the courage to talk to their concierges, the bus girls - the girls that would run and get drinks, anything you needed at the drop of a hat. Since then, the group found the girls rather likable, to th point they considering finding out if they were single and possibly asking for one night stands.

"Shouldn't you two be...following clients around the casino?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow at the guitar that hung around Melanie's neck.

"Yeah, but...it's the fourth of July...there's fireworks tonight, and the boss gave us a half day, as well as tomorrow off due to the fact pretty much this entire city is going to be drunk off their ass. So I suppose the next question would be if you guys wanted to come watch 'em with us...me and a few of the girls are throwin' a party, and, uh, we need entertainment." Melanie added, the last sentence thrown point blank at Brendon alone.

"Meaning you want us to throw a concert on the spot?" he tried, laughing at how obvious the girls had made the plea.

"Well, if it's no big problem, that'd be great! My brother's got enough gear down in the basement, there's a few guitars, a drumset, his friends probably left their basses and I think there's mic-" Roxi jumped in.

"Or we could just go grab our own stuff. Using someone else's guitar is like holding someone else's baby...sometimes it just doesn't feel right." Ryan added.

"So back to what I was saying," Roxi continued, "Want to hear a tale from when the two of us were little? It's set to music, and I'm sure you'll all recognize the tune," she added with a smile towards Brendon.

The boys nodded as Melanie began to play, Roxi alternating between singing and speaking.

"So, the two of us were about nineteen, gotten used to sneakin' out at night to roam the Arizona streets, bein' lucky enough to make it out to the cactuses, maybe stab a few and get juice for cocktails our boyfriends would make, and see, well...  
Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two Where summers lasted longer than, longer than we do...  
My boyfriend at the time was my first summer romance, I thought he was the one, yknow how that goes.  
And nothing really mattered except for me to be with you But in time we all forgot and we all grew  
But eventually we broke up and I moved on, and by my twentieth, I knew the desert like the back of my hand. Well, I ran into him one day, singing all these southern songs with his new band, he'd found a new girl too.  
Your melody sounds as sweet as the first time it was sung With a little bit more character for show  
So I snuck out to a show one night, and boy, did his girl threaten to tell my father, as if that was about to stop me.  
And by the time your father's heard of all the wrong you've done  
By the time I'd called my dad, he'd picked up, slurrin' 'if you didn't get your ass home in ten minutes,  
Then I'm putting out the lantern find your own way back home.'"

She paused as Melanie continued to play, and watched as the boys' eyes widened. It seemed they'd finally recognized the song. The story had been true though, but it sure was fun to play the song when the original band that wrote it was right in front of her. She looked at Melanie and smiled, and that's when the real fun started. Because it wasn't just Roxi singing anymore.

"If I'd forgotten how to sing before I'd sung this song I'll write it all across the wall before my job is done  
And I'll even have the courtesy of admitting I was wrong As the final words before I'm dead and gone..."

Brendon had joined in, and surprising as it was, Roxi's voice harmonized pretty well with his.

"You've never been so divine in accepting your defeat And I've never been more scared to be alone." Brendon sang before looking at Roxi, "So is there more to this story of yours?" She laughed.

"Well, as you can imagine by the time I got home, the house was all dark and I fumbled my way through to my bedroom, unaware my older brother had recorded my dad's entire rant on his phone. So I'm lyin' there in bed, listenin' to this rant of a half drunk man tellin' his daughter to get her ass home, and then it hits me 'If love is not enough to put my enemies to sleep' well, I'll just do what my father had done as a warning So Then I'm putting out the lantern find your own way back home ..." She finished, unable to keep from smiling.

Naturally by the end, the six were laughing, and in all honesty, Brendon had considered throwing the girls in the pool, after the guitar was put away, of course.

"So...those fireworks tonight. Where are you two seeing them?" Jon asked.

"Well, we've got apartments just off the strip, about three blocks north of the Bellagio. It's really nice because last year we went up on the roof and were the only ones up there, plus you get to see the fountains dance while the fireworks fill the sky...it's really something, there's only one regret I've got about it." Roxi explained, stealing a quick glance at Ryan, he was gazing longingly at the pool, it was painfully obvious he wanted to jump in.

"And what's that?" Ryan wondered.

Brendon could've sworn he saw Roxi smile sheepishly, as if it was something she hadn't wanted to admit, "Well...I've never had a decent Fourth of July kiss...y'know, with fireworks popping overhead and the air thick with heat because you know you're trying so hard not to blush as the one special someone is leaning in towards you and then you're forgetting to breath but the light bouncing off their face makes everything okay and then you close your eyes as your lips met and then-" Roxi seemed to realize she was rambling, because she immediately put a hand to her mouth and ducked her head, "Excuse me, I think I'll just go die now..."

As she went to walk away, Ryan put a hand on her shoulder, "Roxi...you know what? Me neither."

"So...uh, does that mean-" his answering smile caused her sentence to die off.

"I'll watch the fireworks with you. And who knows, you might get that kiss you're talking about..." he paused, smirking slightly.

Melanie's giggle broke everyone out of focus, bringing Ryan and Roxi out of the moment that had just happened.

"Oh boy, I sense-"

"Melanie, shut up. I know your flirt radar's going off, but you don't need to say it."

Spencer, looking from Melanie to Roxi added, "Actually, Roxi, you kinda just let that cat out of the bag yourself..."

She sighed, and then, as if she'd been thinking about it since the boys first arrived, grabbed Ryan's hand and ran quite literally into the pool, the other four being splashed as the two came up, their makeup bleeding and hair a mess. Brendon laughed, shaking his head.

"I suppose we should have seen that coming. Ry, you al- woah." He cut off midsentence with wide eyes at the sight in the pool, as Melanie had turned his head.

Call it karma if you wish, but all the flirting Roxi had done seemed to work after all.

"Who would've thought she been the first one of us to pull something like that?" Melanie wondered, rolling her eyes at the sight of her best friend finally kissing the guy she'd had a crush on for weeks.

"Hey lovebirds, it's a public pool!" she yelled, causing both Ryan and Roxi to throw her the middle finger, this in turn making Brendon laugh even harder.

"We should leave before they kill us." Brendon managed before he noticed Melanie's smile.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do. Is leave. We're going to those fireworks, and I swear, if they're not hooked up by the end of the night, I'm going to kill her. You don't know how long she's gone on about him - the makeup, the way he plays guitar, just how 'adorakble' he is, god, you'd think she never sleeps!"

Spencer and Jon turned to look at each other, nodding, "Yeah, but he's the same way. Doesn't shut up about the slight sway of her hips when she walks through the casino, or the way her hair falls just right over her left eye, sort of like his when it's not messy, and then - you get the point. If it's sooner or later, I'm glad it's now. The fourth will only be an excuse to hook them up," Jon explained.

"Eh, good point. So...do we pull them apart, or just...leave them?" Melanie wondered, idly glancing toward Roxi, who still hadn't pulled back for air.

"You guys want to go get coffee?" Spencer volunteered nonchalantly, turning to walk away.

Everyone instantly nodded.

"I'll have a venti one shot caramel, two shots hazelnut white chocolate mocha with whip," Melanie told the barista, surprised she'd managed to say her entire order without stumbling. Normally Roxi ordered for the both of them, but since she wasn't here she made do. As everyone was ordering their coffee and was waiting, Spencer and Jon walked away and looked at Brendon, just nodding and grinning at him.

"Hey..do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" Brendon asked, in an anxious or nervous sort of way.

Melanie smiled and said, "Of course!" They stepped outside for a moment, looking at the beautiful sunset, and Brendon was pacing back and forth.

"Brendon..what's going on?" Melanie said in a worried voice.

"Nothing, I just, wanted to tell you something." he said.

"Sure...go ahead." He kept pacing, with a worried look on his face.

"Okay..so here's the thing..so, I'm sorta..kinda..maybe...just a little...or a lot...in love with you..." he said. Melanie's face had this huge smile and her cheeks turned super red.

"Brendon, I was waiting for that." she said.

"Well, now that I have the nerve...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopeful. She stood up, and gave him a huge hug.

"Uh, duh! I've been waiting for you to ask for ages!" she said. They then walked back inside of star bucks, holding hands like little kids.

Jon and Spencer immediately looked at one another, "Dude, you owe me ten." Melanie rolled her eyes, "You were betting on us?" she asked accusingly, rising her and Brendon's linked hand.

"Well yeah, of course."

"Why the hell not? Roxi and Ryan, Ryan owes the three of us, what twenty each? And shots?"  
Spencer laughed, "Right. I forgot about that. Guarantee he'll try doing body shots. Hope Roxi's not allergic to strawberry schnapps...or caramel. or apple...or-"

"I get it. But there's a PARTY! tonight. Rooftop, music, adult...games. Well, really just one long seven minutes in heaven, but that's besides the point," Melanie added, throwing a sideways glance at Brendon. And at that moment, a certain Ryan Ross decided to walk in, fingers linked with Roxi's, laughing about something she must have said.

"We miss anything?" he asked, looking over Brendon and Melanie with wide eyes, "Yeah, Ry, I think he just asked her out." Roxi supplied, walking over toward the counter to order.

"I'll have a venti one pump caramel easy ice chocolate cookie crumble frappechino made with 2% milk and with extra whip, thanks Michael," she said with a smile at the barista, placing a five dollar bill on the counter with three quarters and a dime.

"That'll be-"

"$5.85? It's set. Thanks again, Michael." She said, pushing the money forward. The barista only smiled.

Roxi turned around to see Ryan staring at her, "How'd you know it was going to be-"

"I come here…..wwwaaayyy more often then I should. And…oh, Ryan, sweetie, did you want anything? I'm sorry, I just-"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "It's fine. I'm hyper enough without the coffee. And besides, I've got all I want right here." He added, kissing her neck.

Roxi giggled, "Why oh why are you so adorable? It kills me sometimes…"

Soft mock-gagging noises from the corner caused the couple to turn, catching Jon and Spencer about ready to fake puke.

"Oh, get over it. You'll find somebody. This town's not what it used to be, you know." Roxi shot back, noticing Melanie nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, how it used to be...showgirls, the Sands, the Rat Pack, Elvis and his blue suede shoes, and then the stuff right off the 'But It's Better If You Do' video, shall I go on?" Brendon threw in.

"Yeah, like that. Finding somebody was almost harder back then because of society's , you could go clubbing and get drunk, but that was also the time when the gangsters owned the land. One wrong word could get you killed, unlike today where it will only even you a slap across the face if she's punchy." Roxi continued.

"Her name was Lola! She was a showgirl! She wore a feather in her hair, and a dress cut down to there, she did the chacha and knew-" Melanie yelled suddenly, giggling.

"Oh dear...poor Mel." Roxi said slowly, shaking her head.

"What's 'poor Mel' for?" Spencer asked.

"When she gets stressed, or tired, she'll start singing at the top of her lungs. It's really funny because most people will think she's drunk when she's totally sober." Roxi explained.

"At the Copacabana!" Mel yelled again, giggling.

"Should we-"

"Leave?" Roxi cut in, finishing Brendon's sentence, "Seems to be the best idea. Come on, I should get her back to the hotel...we've got to change and be ready for tonight. Big night, after all. Just hope no-one gets set on fire...or all the alcohol disappears, or-"

"Dibs on the rose vest!" Melanie smiled, getting up and nearly bounding out the door.

"Rose vest?" Jon asked as the rest got up to follow her, almost running to keep up.

"Uh, well, y-yeah. Back when you guys were on tour for 'Fever' I sort of went all out...Mel and I made our own costumes modeled after your tour ones and music videos...you should see her's, it's a version of Brendon's from 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'...it's crazy accurate, down to the bowtie!"

Brendon stared, mentally trying to picture the girl of his dreams in the same outfit, complete with the top hat.

"You mean you guys like, took time to copy our-"

"Outfits, yep, sure did. And...the Rose Vest? Yes, Ry, I'm talking about that one. Took me two months to sew a whole hell of a bunch of faux red roseheads to a red and black almost ombre styled vest. By the time I got done, if I did my makeup right and grabbed my guitar, the covers were pretty convincing."

"Covers?" Spencer asked before he added, "Oh I totally want to hear more now."

"Yeah, we'd do covers...sometimes I sang and Mel would play, other times it was the other way around."

"Is there a chance you two could play a few more for us? I mean, your version of 'Folkin' Around' was pretty interesting...and I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind hearing more." Brendon said, wanting to know just how much the girls were into their music.

"Yeah sure, um, how 'bout before the party an' after we get changed an' stuff we'll play a few? Then we can head to the party...if ya still wanna go, that is..." Roxi wagered, before biting her lip and covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the accent'll just...slip. Normally I don't still talk like I'm in Louisiana or the South, but since I was born there and then moved to Arizona, it's never quite faded..." she apologized before she realized nobody had actually said anything about it.

"Roxi, it's alright..." Ryan started as he walked a little faster to catch up with her, she giggling as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked, "Your lil' southern twang's kinda cute."


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 9-ish about now, and there was this huge bash going on. Melanie hasn't stopped smiling ever since Brendon asked her out.

"Okay everybody, listen up please, I have a big announcement to make tonight!" Ryan said into the microphone just before Panic was about to play a short set for the crowd.

"Oh god..." Brendon said, shaking his head, hoping to avoid the 'awkward turtle' moment he knew was coming up.

"Well, as you all know, we have two very special people here tonight, my best friend Brendon and one of the Bellagio's wonderful casino hostess' named Melanie." Ryan said, looking at the both of them. The whole rooftop went silent, and stared at the both of them, noticing that they were holding hands.

"Where is he going with this?" Melanie whisper asked, giving Brendon's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I would like to congratulate the both of them, because they are now a couple!" Ryan said, smiling, though as he said this, Roxi had come up next to him.

"Really dude? Must you tell the whole world?" Brendon yelled. Melanie just giggled, thinking that it was a cute thing that Ryan was doing. Everybody clapped, and then Brendon decided to flip his own game against him.

"In addition, my dear friend Ryan here also has found someone special, and she's a great friend of mine as well as Melanie's. Congrats to Rochelle "Roxi' Johnson and Ryan!" Brendon told the crowd, laughing when the guitar player and the girl both blushed scarlet.

By the time the fireworks had started, it didn't feel like Las Vegas. It felt like heaven and earth, and quite frankly, Roxi didn't want to be anywhere else. As she leaned back against the wall, one of Ryan's around her, she smiled.

"Want to go out to the edge? If we go out far enough, we can catch the Bellagio Fountains dancing underneath the fireworks..." she offered, almost getting up.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing...and you know, I'm glad Vegas isn't all talk...who would've thought that this town really was worth staying...and I suppose, as long as I'm talking, I'll bring this up, but, um...i know you work at the hotel, but your apartment...I, uh...was wondering if, well, you kissed me first today and I really do like that so I was wondering if I uh, could, maybe, um...spend the night?" he finished in a rush, biting his lip.

Roxi grinned. "You're lucky I've got extra wine glasses. But yeah, stay the night. I'm sure we'll find something to do." she added, winking as she got up, he following.

The Bellagio fountains were amazing, the way the water flowed up in mesmerizing patterns to whatever music was playing, the lights beneath the surface changing color...Ryan had never seen anything like it. And, with a smile he realized, the fountains were playing a familiar song. The song that was playing was an old classic by The Beatles, called 'Love Me Do.' They both smiled at each other and Ryan started singing along.

"Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do  
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Oh, love me do

Someone to love Somebody new Someone to love Someone like you

Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Oh, love me do  
Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do  
Yeah, love me do Whoa, love me do..."

Roxi's face turned super red, and by the second verse, she was harmonizing along with him. She felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest as he looked at her.

"Ryan.." she said, "I love you." He smiled, and said, "I love you too babe." They kissed, and then wandered off, while Brendon and Melanie were walking towards the fountains.

"You know, these fountains are really beautiful...I ever tell you the time my mom and dad were out here and my mom was drunk? So my dad's carrying her back to the hotel, and it's around 2 in the morning. It's dead quiet, and all of sudden the fountains start playing, "Time To Say Goodbye" by Sarah Brightman. My dad later said he'd never seen anyone so beautiful." Melanie explained, laughing softly but stopping as she saw Brendon's confused stare.

"Oh, but I have." he started, and right away she knew where it was going.

"Hm...Bren..." she giggled as he kissed her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist, "You." he finished, one of those, "I'm-so-lucky-to-be-who-i-am' smiles crossing his face.

"AWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!" Melanie couldn't help fangirling at the simple word, it sounded so...right, the way he'd said it, his eyes locked on hers, the fireworks bouncing light off his face, making his brown eyes light up with not just the heat in the air but also the chemistry he knew they had...and before she could control herself, she grabbed his tie and pulled his face to hers, kissing him soundly. Brendon almost hadn't seen it coming, but it was a welcome surprise.

Meanwhile, Jon and Spencer sat at the rooftop bar, drinks in hand as they watched their best friends dancing with their girlfriends.

"I swear, if Time to Dance becomes reality for either one of them, it's the end of the world," Jon mused.

"What part?"

"Shotgun wedding."

Spencer partially gagged on the cocktail he'd been drinking, "You really think they're THAT stupid?"

"They're Vegas girls. And have you honestly looked at us? It's a wonder we're still single. Bren and Ry, they've got the look this city needs, and I'm pretty sure those girls can't, no, won't be able to resist once they're in bedrooms...if you know what I mean."

Spencer snorted, "How much are you willing to bet? You're on."

"Fine. If they do, you owe me, eh, $300? Per couple?" Jon wagered, half jokingly.

"$300 per couple? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Spencer was initially shocked at the value being set so high, but realized that would make it worth his while if it did work the way he wanted to.

"It's Vegas. What more needs to be said?"

Shortly after the fireworks display ended, it was quite obvious the fireworks hadn't been the only fuse that had been lit. By the time the group managed to stumble back to Mel and Roxi's apartments, the girls could barely walk straight, let alone keep from giggling, over in Mel's case, singing.

Jon and Spencer, sensing where the rest of the night was heading, decided it was time they headed back to their own hotel.

The moment Roxi opened her door to her and Mel's apartment, the cool air was a welcomed slap in the face. She almost sighed as she eyed the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, now if only she could think clearly enough to decide if she really wanted to...

Melanie, on the other hand, already had her hands full. If she had thought regular one nighters had been interesting, this was going to take the cake. By the time she had even managed to walk into her bedroom and proceed to try to unzip the dress she had wore, she should have known it was pointless.

As she reached for the zipper that lay between her shoulder blades, she grinned when she realized it was already undone. And then she realized she hadn't even turned the lights on... 'how stupid,' she thought, 'even when I'm half drunk I can't remember to turn on a fucking light swit-'

"Hey, hands off, mister. I think I'm sober enough to undress myself, thank you very much." she chided, a slight laugh audible underneath her tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you could still...talk," Brendon whispered hotly, lips right next to her ear. She shivered almost involuntarily as she felt his hands slide onto her hips, and she gasped in surprise.

"So you want to play that game, do you?" She didn't bother explaining, it was obvious what was on his mind.

"If that's alright, I'd say it's better if we do."

"Oh, because you're so- wait. You didn't just reference your own song. Correct?"

He nodded.

"Gah, you're so cheesy!" she giggled, sighing softly as his hands started rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm a cheesy guy." she could almost hear the grin, although there was something else in his voice.

"Damn straight...so..."

"So? C'mon, Mel, you're a Vegas girl...I'd think you'd know how this goes..."

She raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him, one hand resting on the side of his face, "How what goes?"

"Well, let's see...I know you're lying through your teeth, baby, and if there's one thing I know, it's that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off."

'Always act like you know what you're doing and finish with a smile' Brendon thought as he watched Melanie's face twist in realization as she grinned back at him.

"Well," she giggled slightly, reverting back to her concierge voice, "Would you like to test that theory, Mr. Urie?"

He could think of no better way to end the night, and being as for once words had failed, he pulled her closer, drawing her lips to his as they fell on the bed, clothes disappearing as bodies dove under covers for warmer rendezvous.

"BRENDON!"

A startled shriek from across the hall had unfortunately managed to wake both Ryan and Roxi, who much to their dismay, knew automatically what was happening.

"I swear to fucking god if they're doing what I think they're doing, I'm going to fucking kill her for making me lose at least an hour of sleep probably more because of the shit I'll be thinking now..." Roxi grumbled, not even bothering to lift her head from the pillow, or more accurately, Ryan's chest.

"Does that really surprise you? I mean, sure, I think if we wanted to we could out do them, but I'm pretty sure you'r-"

She lifted her head, blinking what remained of the sleep out of her eyes, looking up into bangs that just nearly covered one of his eyes.

"Don't you ever say I'm not up for that. I did say you could spend the night, and I did say we'd find something to do, didn't I?" she asked, voice starting off as though she was slightly annoyed, but his smile grew as he realized she was starting to sound like a innocent child.

"Well? Rochelle, I know from the way you've been looking at me that this is what you've been waiting for..." he coaxed gently, one hand running through her hair as she yawned.

To his surprise, she smiled at the use of her full name. And then he realized she'd shifted against him, sat up only in the slightest so that she was straddling him, he could feel the soft cotton of her pajama pants against his thighs.

"Hm...thought you'd never ask! An' besides...I don't gotta get up tomorrow, so this is fine...an' then, hm, well...I mean, I...uh..."

Ryan sat up against the headboard of her bed, pulling her closer so that her legs wrapped around his waist, and his head was about even with her breasts.

"Don't really know what you're doing?" he offered, leaning in to kiss her neck, one of his hands reaching for her hip.

She giggled, "Th-that!"

Without warning, Ryan's hands grabbed the hem of her top and tugged, leaving her only in a bra. Roxi yelped, before relaxing as his hands began to roam her body.

Ryan's hands were warm, and his fingertips weren't as rough as she'd expected them to be, being he plays guitar almost everyday.

"You like that, don't you, baby?" He murmured, gently flipping them over so he was on top of her, his hands still massaging her body.

Roxi only attempted to bang her head against the headboard in reply, moaning as she did so.

Imagine the squeak of protest and surprise he received when one of his hands slipped into her pajama bottoms to caress the thin lines that connected her legs to her body.

She moaned his name just soft enough to be heard, and admittedly this only served to turn Ryan on more, who immediately connected their lips, pressing himself against her just enough so she could get a taste of what was to come.

"Ry-Ry..." she stuttered, eyes rolling back into her head as he pulled back for air, lifting two fingers to his lips and licking them, watching her eyes widen.

"Only if you want to." he reassured, to which she nodded and he continued, "Alright baby let's get these pajamas off you..."

She squealed softly as he gently pulled the pink cotton pants off her, throwing them more or less across the room.

She looked up at him with wide eyes as he took in all of her form, despite the fact she still had a bra on.

"I'm anything but beau-"

At once Ryan leaned back into her, their noses touching, his breath warm against her skin, "Roxi, don't you dare say you're anything but beautiful. You're beautiful, and you're not a typical Vegas girl...embrace that."

She blushed, even in the dark she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she saw Ryan lick his lips suggestively as his eyes drifted to her legs.

"You ready? I've got to prep you first, I'm not just going to start, I don't want to hurt you..." he reasoned, not noticing the shock in Roxi's eyes.

"Wow...you're the first one that's even said that...and yknow what? I think I'm ready to go..."

She felt Ryan smile as he leaned in and kissed her again, and then his hand moved, fingers finding all the right places, almost as though he'd known her in another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: I'm sorry for jumping right into the sex, but it's Vegas, they're rockstars, and the girls are slightly more than drunk, so circumstances relaying – it's complete called for. And if you don't like it, think these girls are too Mary-Sue or whatever the term is, you can turn back and stop reading. If you do like it however, feel free to continue on to the next chapter. Also, my friend Bree Knight is now working on this with me. – RJD *


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, and Roxi waking up in Ryan's arms was probably the best feeling in the world. Across the hall, Brendon and Mel were just getting dressed.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be much of a screamer...guess I was wrong." Brendon joked, laughing.

"I'm a screamer? I would have never guessed over the notes you were hitting...puts live versions of 'I Write Sins' to shame..." she shot back playfully, wrapping her arms around his waist, giggling as she hugged him.

He turned, jeans barely at his hips as he looked her over. Her hair wasn't that messy, and for the most part, you wouldn't have been able to tell that she'd even had sex the night before.

"You weren't bad at all...seems like you knew what you were doing." he commented, causing her to blush furiously and look at the floor.

"Uh...thanks...that, uh...that was my first time..." she admitted shyly, laughing.

As Melanie stepped out her bedroom to allow Brendon to continue dressing in peace, she wasn't surprised to see Roxi standing right outside her door, gawking.

"...I just saw Brendon...shirtless...and he's smiling like you gave him something he tried very hard to get..."

Mel almost wanted to punch the older girl in the face, if she told anyone, there went their jobs. But then she noticed Roxi had almost the same exact smile as Brendon had worn.

"You're all smiley today too, what happened to you last night?" she shot back, before her eyes widened as she noticed the purpling bruise at the base of Roxi's neck.

"If you want an answer, I happened." Ryan added leisurely, shirt barely over his head, wandering into the hallway, his arms automatically wrapping around Roxi's waist.

Melanie's jaw dropped.

"Dude, we're-" she started.

"Fucked?" Roxi finished.

"If the boss finds out who we just slept with? We'll never been able to work in this town again..."

"I wish we weren't leaving Vegas tomorrow...it's just not going to be the same without you." Brendon said.

"Well, maybe I could come with you. There's no way in hell that you're leaving me here alone. No way." she said.

"You're telling me, you WANT to come along? This isn't leaving for two or three days, Mel...this is a tour. I'm talking months...not being home for holidays, not seeing your family...do you really want that?" Brendon challenged, not catching the tears in his lover's eyes.

"Don't leave...I know it's a tour and I know that's what band members sacrifice, but...just...don't this time! Please! I'll figure something out jobwise, I hate this town. People always assume if you work at a casino you're a tramp that's looking for sex all the frickin time, and the men never treat you with respect and your boss monitors you constantly because he doesn't trust you on the floor and the doors are locked everywhere you go because you know you don't belong here when all you want to do is collapse into his arms, the one you know will keep you safe from the snatchers and the frauds and the dealers and the drunken barely there guys wanting so much more then you're willing to give and-" she launched into a tirade, barely taking a breath.

Brendon cupped her face with his hands.

"Babe, relax. We've still got today. And...I'll see if I can pull some strings, maybe get you and Roxi to come along, god knows what being apart'll do to them..."

"I'm afraid to picture the apartment...they're probably curled in her bed, both crying their eyes out because he's leaving...the poor pillowcases...they've got to be covered with makeup..." she added laughing. Brendon nodded, "Hey, we should go see if they're busy. Maybe we could hit the town for one last round, maybe catch a show or just..."

Melanie's lip was trembling, her eyes glassy.

"Aw, sweetie, don't cry! I'll make this work, I swear!" he took her in a gentle hug before pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"You s-swear?" she stuttered, almost wanting to add a 'to shake it up' under her breath.

"I swear. And besides. the tour should be over shortly before Christmas...say, as cheesy as this is, we'll be home for Christmas."

Christmas? Christmas! That was only...four months away. Roxi sure as hell didn't want to be on the road, near anywhere there could be snow. Well, as sad as this was, she'd never seen it...

"You better now?" she asked as she drifted into the front room of the apartment, where Ryan was slouched against the side of the couch, head in his hands, "Better yet, you want tea? I'll spike the shit out of it if that's how you like it." she added.

She almost thought she heard him laugh.

"Roxi, I'm...better than I was. I just don't want to leave, that's all. You didn't hear the way Melanie was yelling a Brendon this morning, I let you sleep."

"What? They were- oh, you so should've woke me up! Mel's hilarious when she's mad! I mean, unless she like, tries to kill you, but that's besides the point."

"Great. I'll try to remember not to laugh next time she's coming at me with a knife..." he added nonchalantly.

"Hey..." she started, smiling like the stupid, love crazy teenage girl he knew she must have been at one point.

"What?"

She giggled.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but Mel said this whole tour will be over right before Christmas, and...normally my Christmas list has really...unrealistic things on it, like world peace and an end to hunger and all these diplomatic related things, but this year, I think the only thing on my list is actually at a point where I might get it."

Ryan only smiled, he had some idea of where the conversation was heading, so he jumped in, "So what's the only thing on your Christmas list this year?"

"You, silly. I'm trying to make it point blank obvious. Sometimes it's funny how my mind works, I say the stupidest shit at the worst times, and then there's times like this moment now where I can't shut up for the life of me and then I kinda just start rambling, kinda like I did at the pool before this whole thing happened and then, well, I think you know by now how I-"

Her green eyes widened as Ryan moved suddenly, and the next thing she knew, she was more or less pinned against the opposite side of the couch, head against the armrest, one hand tangled in his hair as he kissed her.

She tried to remember how she'd been sitting, hoped her back wouldn't kink and hurt for the rest of the day, but then again, why the hell did it matter?

She gasped slightly as he lightly nipped just below her ear, and she smiled as she felt his hands trying to undo the buttons on her shirt. She managed to lift his head to get him to look at her, and stared into his eyes for a moment, before they both began laughing and he kissed her again, his tongue flicking against her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She let him, opening her mouth just slight enough so their tongues could battle for dominance, which he obviously won.

'Fine...if he wants to play that way...' she thought, one hand automatically reaching for his jeans, her hand clamping on the already present tent through the Levi's 501s.

She heard Ryan groan at her action, and she'd be damned if it wasn't the sexiest noise she'd ever heard from him, the night before notwithstanding. Letting up slightly, Roxi flicked her wrist against his jeans, not expecting Ryan to rock his hips against her like the motion caused him to.

"God, Roxi, stop..." he moaned, his breathing already ragged, probably from trying to maintain self control as her hands tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Why, baby? It's fun to watch you squirm..." she whined, her legs locked around his waist as she too wanted more, as she'd begun to lift her hips against his and he pressed into her.

"You sure you don't want to take this to the bedroom? You have no idea how much self control it's taking for me to just...-"

She giggled, one hand unzipping his jeans, the other tangling in his hair.

"Baby, I love teasing you...you're fucking adorable..."

"We'll see how fucking adorable I am when I can't control myself...I'm so fucking close to just picking you up, carrying you to your room, stripping you, and just-"

"Fucking my brains out?" she offered, kissing his chest, trying to get dirtier thoughts out of her mind.

"If you'd put it that wa- AH! Fuck, Roxi!" he shouted suddenly as he felt her lips on one of his nipples, she'd bit and it hurt like hell.

Without realizing what he was doing, Ryan wanted to get even. Lifting her shirt almost totally off, Ryan lowered his head to her chest and began to tease her, his tongue swirling around the small pink hardened nub of her breast before his lips closed around it and he began to suck lightly at it.

Roxi threw her head against the armrest of the couch, moaning.

"Ahh...god, Ry, st-stop...that feels s-so good!"

He smiled, and then lightly nipped the tip, snickering at her shriek as her hand tugged his hair roughly, pulling his head away from her.

"Now you know how I felt." He explained.

She glared, "Well...I really just want to lie here and make out...no SMBD stuff...alright?"

Ryan laughed, "Of course, babe."

She wasn't sure how long they laid there, unsure of how far to really let things go on a couch, because in truth, there's always the chance somebody's foot getting caught somewhere or someone's back is getting thrown out or some other injury is somehow sustained.

And just when both had decided to just fuck the circumstances and try it anyways, there was a knock at the door, answered by Roxi's scream of surprise.

"Glad we decided to come in when we did," Brendon stated, managing to just see what his best friend was doing from the crack in the door, trying his best to not just, 'oh-my-fucking-god-what-the-fuck-did-we-just-walk-the-fuck-into' react, instead going for, "Any later and I'd go blind."

"Should we mess with them, and totally cock block?" Mel laughed.

Brendon nodded his head in agreement, and then walked through the door with Mel.

"HEY GUYS!" Mel screamed, trying to not laugh at the sight of a half shirtless Ryan straddling her best friend.

"It's time to go!" Brendon added.

"Go do what?!" Ryan yelled, angrily, flustered as he tried to pull his shirt back on.

"Early Christmas shopping!" Mel said, excitedly.

The both of the just couldn't help but to laugh at what they did.

"You guys did that on purpose, didn't you?" Roxi said trying to glare despite the bout of laughter that kept her from truly appearing mad.

"Mayyyyybbbeeee..." both Brendon and Mel said simultaneously.

"Okay, fine. You wanna play that game? I guess we'll just have to do the same thing next time you two wanna have sex!" Ryan joked.

"Oh look, Ryro's getting mad...I'm sorry, did we....interrupt something?"

This was answered by a size 11 converse nearly missing Brendon's head.

"Oh come on, I'm only playing. But get your asses up, we'll hit starbucks and then the mall. Sound alright? And no sneaking off to fuck like rabbits!" Mel scolded as she walked over and pulled Roxi into a sitting position.

"Hey, at least we're not as mad as them." Ryan reasoned, smiling at his own dorky reference.

As the pair stood up and went to walk out the door to their cars, Brendon called back to Ryan, "Oh, and dude? Trapdoor."

Roxi and Mel instantly began laughing, having had time to long ago decode a guy's lingo for telling another guy his fly was undone.

"Oh shut up!...Roxi, dear," Ryan started, a slight snarkiness sapping into his tone, "Straps."

The older of the two girls blushed scarlet as she reached a hand in her shirt to adjust her bra straps, smiling cheekily at the person that had made them that way.

And all moonlighting aside, the group really needed to go out.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they'd got back from shopping, it seemed time started to fly. Soon it was time for the boys to pack for tour, and yeah, they'd managed to pull some strings so Roxi and Melanie could come along as 'tour assistants'.

The tour had kicked off surprisingly well, and everyone was having the time of their lives. It could be said that Mel and Roxi enjoyed it more than the boys, being they weren't performing every night. It was about the third week in August, and the band was playing the first of three sold out shows in California. The boys had a show that night at around 8, so Mel and Roxi went to the hotel they were all staying at.

"Hey Roxi? You look kinda...upset. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I have a weird feeling about something. hey, I need to run to the drugstore...you can look at hair dye if you want, I know you've been wanting to do highlights for awhile."

"Sounds good...you not feeling well? Or is it that time again?" the younger girl joked.

"Yeah, let's go with that. I just need to grab a few things."

So the girls walked down to the local walgreens, Roxi heading towards the pharmacy, Mel to the hairdye isle.

After a few moments, Roxi come by Melanie, a bag of already checked out items in her hand.

"Ready?"

"Uh, sure. Aren't you going to tell me what you bo-"

"Later. I promise."

When the girls got back to the hotel, they weren't surprised to find the boys relaxing before the soundcheck at 6.

As soon as Roxi saw Ryan stretched out on one of the double beds, hands behind his head, eyes closed, her face flushed.

"Roxi...dude, you're scaring me. You look like you just saw a ghost. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Melanie demanded, not realizing how harsh this sounded.

"I'm just...a little homesick, that's all." Roxi replied, crawling on the bed to curl up next to Ryan, who jerked suddenly at a body in such close proximity to his.

"Aw, baby, you're homesick? Sshhh, it's okay...we'll be back before you know it!"

"I know, it's just...I...nevermind...guess the Cali heat's going to my head...good luck with your show tonight, guys. Hey Mel? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

The tall blonde nodded, opening the hotel room door as they stepped out, Roxi still holding her bag.

"The fuck's wrong with you?" Mel questioned.

Roxi sighed, "Keep it down, all right? I...I don't know how to even tell you this...but I think...god, Mel, I'm not even totally sure...but I think..."

She reached in her bag, and pulled out the thing she had bought at Walgreens. It was a home pregnancy test kit, complete with digital readouts and colored signs.

"God, Rochelle, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Does Ryan know? And dude, you're not pucking, or getting mad for no reason or eating a shitload, or-"

"Please, keep your voice down!" Roxi pleaded, desperate to keep the boys in the dark.

"Oh alright, but damn, you're gonna have to tell him somehow..."

"I don't even know if I am yet...relax, okay?"

"Fine...but you've got to test that tonight!"

The girls walked to the vending machine and bought snacks, at by the time they got back the boys were done up in their outfits and were getting ready to head out for the soundcheck.

As he was leaving, Ryan turned to hug Roxi.

"Hey, when we get back, I'll sing to you tonight...music often helps soothe a worried mind," he reasoned, kissing the top of her head.

She blinked and nodded in agreement, and off he went.

"3...2...1! Check it! Check it!" Mel practically screamed in excitement as the two were watching old reruns of Naruto on Cartoon Network's anime block.

Roxi sighed and turned over, getting up to walk into the bathroom.

She'd spent the last twenty minutes laying down, thinking about everything. What if she was pregnant? That meant Ryan was the father...how would he take the news? And better yet, how was her life going to change?

She looked at the little strip of color coded metal, at least like the place you look to find the degree readout on a thermometer. Without remembering to let go of the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she looked in the designated area, and, at seeing the pink plus sign, smiled.

Wait. A pink PLUS sign?

After a moment's thought of what it was about, she suddenly felt weak, like her legs had turned to mush. Her head spun and it was hard to see straight. Before she knew what had hit her, she was on the floor.

"Rox! You okay?" Melanie yelled, rushing towards the bathroom when she heard the slight thump.

"Fun...just forgot how to stand for a minute there. I'm perfectly fine...er, we are." she responded shakily.

"We're? Why did you just use the plu- OH MY GOD! ROXI! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Roxi could only smile and nod as she looked in mirror back at green eyes and flushed cheeks. She could only hope, she mused, that the baby would have Ryan's hair.

"Yep."

The boys came back to the hotel from their show around 11:30, just as the bar was closing up. Imagine the surprise when they found both Roxi and Mel kicking back shots and trying to sing.

"I comb the crowd, and pick you out, my mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out..." Roxi began, finally noticing Ryan as she got up and, with some difficulty, staggered towards him, collapsing into his arms, her eyes darting from his own to his lips.

"It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed "To I swear, I say" "To I swear, I say"..." Mel continued.

Brendon and Ryan's eyes widened. The girls were singing Fall Out Boy, albeit a lesser known song of 'From Under The Cork Tree' called XO.

"Should we get them upstairs before they start belting?" Spencer wondered idly.

"Yes. Go. Now." Jon added, looking around, just waiting to be yelled at for they appeared responsible for a couple of drunk twentysomethings.

In one fluid motion both Ryan and Brendon picked their respective girlfriends up wedding style and began to head to their rooms.

As soon as they were set down on the bed, Melanie blurted, "Roxi's tired...hehe, she's funny tipsy...can't move her lips til someone's kissin' her...oh, Ryan, you missed the funniest shit ever!"

He raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet, looking at his girlfriend. Tears were in her eyes now, and where she'd been laughing the moment before, it looked like it was the end of the world.

"Yeah...I kinda did some bad stuff...an' uh, Ryan...I need to talk to you...alone if possible." She choked out, trying not to cry in front of the entire group.

Ryan turned to look at Brendon, Spencer and Jon. They shrugged, then left to go into Jon and Spencer's room across the hall.

Mel pouted as she looked at the couple, fighting so hard not to blurt out Roxi's secret.

"You too, Melanie. Out." Ryan ordered, laughing slightly as she stumbled to find the door.

"Okay...now that everyone's gone, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Ryan asked.

Roxi sat there as her eyes were just blurred with tears. She still hasn't thought about how she would tell him. 'Just come out and say it...' she said to herself, in her head.

"So...uhh...well you see...I've been feeling a little weird lately, so I went out with Mel and bought something..." she said.

"Well...what did you buy?"

"Uhm...a...pregnancy test..."

At those two words, Ryan's facial expression was just priceless. Roxi smirked a bit at it.

"And?" he asked.

"Ryan, baby...you're going to be a daddy...I'm pregnant." Roxi replied, trying her best not to let her voice crack as the tears began to flow.

Ryan's eyes were really wide, and he was just staring off into space.

"Okay...well I'll be sitting here when you're ready to say something." She then picked up a magazine that Mel must have bought from Walgreens and began to read it, just to see how long he'd be this way. After a few minutes, he finally moved his face, and it then turned into a big cheesy smile.

"Babe, I can't wait until you have it...until then, I'm gonna love you to death. I swear, I must be the luckiest man alive right now..."

Roxi only nodded, trying to wipe her tears away, taking his hand and setting it on her stomach, not surprised when he leaned into her and kissed her gently.

Ryan had never been this gentle with her before, it was like he was barely touching her! His lips moved from hers down to her neck, ghosting over her pulse point, causing her eyelids to flutter.

"Ry, I'm tired...I just got really big news...I don't feel lik-" and then he smiled, his hands still caressing her stomach, lost in thought of the new life now within her.

"You want to go to bed, huh, baby?" she nodded.

"Alright. C'mon...I'll sing. What do you want to hear?" he asked as he got up and pulled the covers of their bed down, calling for Brendon and Mel to come back in.

"Ryan, you guys alright?" Brendon asked, mildly concerned as he flopped on the bed, Mel giggling.

"Yeah, fine. Just got some really big news, that's all. Roxi, just tell the others whenever you're ready, sweetie." She nodded before she added, "Oh...Ry?"

"Yes love?"

She climbed into the bed, and immediately indicated he should lay down as well. He laughed, slipping his sweatpants off and crawling in beside her, pulling her into his arms. She sighed, settling to rest her head on his chest, where one of his hands began to run through the thick mahogany locks.

"Can you sing for me? There's a song I haven't heard in a long time...it used to be my lullaby when I was little..."

"And what's that?" he wondered, kissing her forehead.

"It's a combination really. Danny Boy, Down in the Valley, and To-Ra-Loo..." she admitted smiling.

"Oh...I know the first two, but not that last one...well, here goes anyways...

Down in the valley, the valley so low Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling, From glen to glen and down the mountain side;  
The summer's gone, and all the leaves are falling; 'Tis you, 'tis you must go, and I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in the meadow, Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow;  
I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow; Oh Danny boy, Oh Danny boy, I love you so.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew, Angels in Heaven know I love you,  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you, Angels in Heaven know I love you.

You'll come and find the place where I am lying, And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me..."

He finished, catching her grin.

"That...was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard..." she admitted, leaning up to kiss the hollow of his neck.

"Y'know...I know you're probably more nervous about this whole thing way more than I am, but...I'm really happy...you're gonna be so beautiful when you finally start showing..."

"Yeah, and I'll be a fucking fat ass." she laughed, muttering under her breath.

"Oh, honey, that's not true...You'll be my absolutely amazing, begging-for-everything-edible-in-sight-but-still-willing-to-sit-in-on-band-practice-make-me-sing-to-her adorable little fat ass," he corrected.

Roxi almost faced palmed, that had just sounded so...completely innocent. She could feel herself blush at what he'd said though, and smiled, "Aw...Ry..."

She yawned, then turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was only about quarter after midnight.

"Ssshhhh..." he soothes, already sensing how late it was, "It's past your bedtime, dear."

Roxi giggled, that how sounded so much more like a father scolding his daughter for stalling rather than a twenty something cuddling with his girlfriend.

Closing her eyes, she realized Ryan had started to hum Northern Downpour. That alone was enough to slow down her breathing and slip into dreams, already wondering how her life would change.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxi turn over, sighing happily, her eyes closed.

"You sleep good, babe?"

"Hm...yeah, I can't believe you sing the we- MEL? THE FUCK?!" The blonde laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, they went errand running, insisted I leave you sleep. You wouldn't believe how hard that was. You're funny on two hours of sleep or less...but you should've heard yourself last ...god, you were totally swooning...I half expected you to faint lying down...seems like he took the news pretty well though."

Roxi nodded, "Yeah, he did. Didn't freak out like I figured."

"You were expecting a freak out? He's the calmest of the four! A freak out is the last thing you're going to get from him!"

"So? You're not the one that had to tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant! And, if I'll add, this was COMPLETELY UNPLANNED! Thank you very much!"

"Wait, you weren't planning getting pregnant with Ryan Ross' baby?" Melanie asked, a hint of accusation in her tone.

This sent a pillow flying at the blonde's head.

"Really? If these are feather pillows, you're gonna die."

"Bet you twenty the boys'll walk in on the middle of the fight."

"You're on, like donkey kong."

`  
"Take that you bitch!" A single unpillowcased hotel pillow was throw, and Roxi ducked, watching it hit the wall.

"If we break shit, we have to pay for it, y'know..." Mel added.

"Please, that's when we're tour assistants. Don't they have like booking agents and people like that that'll pick up the tab?"

"If you think that, let's just not fix something that's not broken."

*massive pillow fight ensues...feathers pretty much everywhere and yeah, shit gets broken after all*

*cue twenty minutes later*

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! BRENDON IS SEXIER THAN RYAN AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"LIAR! THEN WHY AREN'T YOU PREGNANT THAN?!"

"NOW TAKE THAT BA- I hear door..."

"Fuck it! Just..." Both pillows collided in mid air, causing feathers to fly around the room onto the already messed up beds and dressers.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Both Mel and Roxi turned to look at the door, where Brendon and the guys had just walked in.

Jon took one look around the room and facepalmed, and the slap of his hand hitting his forehead only made the two girls laugh harder.

"Really?" Spencer asked, somehow not surprised by the girls' antics.

"Well...you leave two twenty somethings in a hotel room, it's either this or the next guests would be taking best guesses at the shades of the sheets before all the nail polish stains..." Mel explained, still laughing, not noticing Roxi was readying another blow, the pillow raised and ready to hit.

Before Roxi could swing however, Ryan had rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the bed.

"My pregnant girlfriend is not joining in on what looks like a very destructive pillow fight."

He looked around once he realized the entire room had collectively gasped.

"Oh, fuck. I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

The second after the 'p' word left Ryan's mouth, Roxi was bombarded with questions.

"Seriously? You're pregnant?"

"How long have you known?"

"Name it after me?"

"GUYS! SHUT UP! Yes, I'm pregnant...and, yes, it's Ryan's. I found out yesterday...and as for naming it after you Jon, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so we'll think about it, kay?"

Brendon was smiling, and then he looked at Mel.

"So that's what was wrong with the two of you yesterday...Mel was the second one to find out!"

"Hey, I'm the only other girl in this room right now, are you really going to hold that against me?"

"No, but that's not my - Oh. Alright, nevermind, I get it. I assume Ryan knew third?"

The guitarist nodded.

"Well...this was interesting. So...who's up for Italian food?!" Roxi shouted excitedly, grabbing Ryan's hand as she went to run out the door.

"ROXI!" Everyone called after her, even Ryan turned on his heels to keep himself from going into the wall.

"What? I'm hungry! Let's go, go, go!"

"You're in your pajamas. At like two in the afternoon." Jon added, not noticing her smile.

"I wish it was nine."

"WE'RE GOING TO BUCA'S!" Roxi yelled, literally dancing out of the door, thoughts of the giant Tiramisu and related desserts already stuck in her head.

"What the hell is Buca's?" Jon asked.

Both Mel and Roxi gasped, "Why you no know buca's?!"

Spencer, managing to talk despite laughing so hard, decided to inform the behind-the-times guitarist.

"It's a family style Italian restaurant."

"Why didn't we just go to Olive Garden then?"

"Jonathan Jacob Walker, if you just said let's go to Olive Garden over Buca's, I'm going to have to kick your ass. It's only THE BEST Italian place around, even if it is a chain. I'm eating a bowl of tiramisu BY MYSELF! Oh, Ryan, dear, you can have some but anyone else, I'm killing you."

"Someone's overprotective." Mel mumbled under her breath.

"Overprotective? You have no fucking idea, Mel...italian food is love...I miss my Grandma's pans after pan of homemade lasagna...you don't get that anymore with Americans being the way they are..."

Mel had never seen Roxi eat so much in her entire life. Half a bowl of manicotti, two plates of meatballs, a bowl of garlic mashed potatoes, that bowl of tiramisu she swore she'd eat all of (although Ryan did get some), and then the single glass of wine Ryan allowed her to have.

"Rox, if you're not puking by the time we get back to the hotel, there's something wrong with you." Mel laughed and she slung an arm around Brendon as they walked outside to sit next to the sign.

"So? I'll be fine." Just then she noticed Ryan had gone quiet; he looked like he was rummaging around in his pockets for something.

"You okay babe?" Roxi called, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah, honey – just WHERE THE FUCK IS IT! – fine." She turned to look at Brendon and Spencer and Jon, all three were laughing their asses off.

"The fuck's wrong with you three?"

"Ryro…dude, it's in the back pocket of your jeans…you've been sitting on it all night."

"Sitting on WHAT?!" Roxi yelled, thoroughly confused by now.

"Uh, doll…" Ryan started, smiling sheepishly, "Come here."

Doing as she was told, Roxi slowly walked toward him.

"Close your eyes, love."

She did. A few seconds passed, she realized she was holding her breath.

"Open them."

Immediately a hand flew to her mouth. Ryan was kneeling before her, a small box in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes explaining everything.

"Rochelle, I love you. From the day I met you, something just seemed to click with me that you were the 'one'. I…and now that you're pregnant, it's my job to stick around and raise this child partly because it's mine, but partly because I'd never let you do this alone. I love you, and I can't say that enough. And before I start rambling like you do, will you-"

"YES! YES! YES you fucking amazing babyfaced guitar player, FUCK YES!" She screamed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Rox, you didn't even let him finish!" Brendon yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Uh…sorry….Ry, baby, go ahead…"

He only rolled his eyes and opened the box, revealing a startling bright diamond ring, one that reflected light and made Roxi's eyes fill with tears.

"Rochelle Johnson….marry me?" Ryan said simply.

She nodded, but then as she went to speak, her eyelids fluttered closed as she swooned, luckily though Ryan caught her and swept her down into a World War Two Victory Day style kiss, before setting her back on her feet.

"Oh….my….Ryan….y-yes! YES YES FUCK YES! Back what I said before! FUCK YES!" She continued screaming after she'd regained her composure.

Mel and Brendon walked ahead as Ryan slipped the ring on Roxi's finger and she pulled him into a kiss.

"I swear to god, if they have sex when we get back just because they're engaged, I'm going to kill both of them."

Brendon looked at her.

"Kill me. I'm the one that talked him into even buying that ring for her…you know, since it's technically Time To Dance come true?"

Mel giggled all the way back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rochelle Alexandria Johnson Ross, that is ENOUGH!" a very irritated Ryan Ross yelled at his wife of approximately five hours (they'd been married quite literally backstage before a show, with Brendon as best man and Mel as Maid of Honor) and now Roxi, was flitting back and forth around the hotel room wearing nothing but the starry babydoll she'd bought especially for the wedding night. Well, she wore a Victoria's Secret 'Bride' hoodie over it, but Ryan still smirked at the thought of her ass being mostly exposed.

"Oh shut up, George, I'm hyper. Just deal!"

"Babe, you're pregnant. Shouldn't you be a little tired?" He reasoned, stopping her in her tracks, picking her up into his arms despite her protests.

"Baby, put me down! Please! I'm not-" he silenced her with a kiss, trying his hardest to not force her against a wall and hold her there until her knees gave out, kissing her every minute thereof.

"No. You're relaxing." He ordered, carrying her into the bathroom.

"But Ry-"

He turned the spout of the shower, immediately cold water began to flow from the showerhead. And then, as gently as he could, he set his wife down in the tub, trying to block out her protests.

"But RYAN! THIS WATER'S C-COLD!" she yelled, panting slightly, still trying to be mad.

Ryan grinned, he loved to see her like this, still trying to be mad when he knew she had every intent on making up as soon as possible.

"I know, sweetie. But you asked for it." He replied.

She glowered at him and tried to stand up, but by that time Ryan had already put his plan into action.  
As she went to get up, she found Ryan in the shower with her, a cocky grin plastered to his face.

"The fuck's that look for?" she whined, unable to keep her voice from faltering at how….adorable he looked.

His makeup was running and his hair was getting soaked, as was the suit he wore. She barely had time to realizing he was straddling her as his lips found her neck, easing a soft moan out of her.

"R-Ry-Ryan…" she felt him smile against her skin, heard his laugh.

"Babe, you can't stay mad at me…can you?" he wagered, voice husky as he trailed kisses up her jawline, hands reaching to unzip her hoodie and promptly pull it off her, leaving her only in the babydoll.

"Even though I'm pregnant a-and pissed as hell, n-no, I c-can't…" she moaned, eyes rolling back into her head at the slight shift of weight, Ryan was leaning into her, and she could feel what she had done to him, how bad he wanted her.

"I thought so." He mused softly, hands moving to cup her face, thumbs behind her ears and palms against her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she leaned up, lightly connecting their lips, her own hands moving to unbutton the dress shirt he wore underneath his open vest.

"Fucking buttons." She growled, tearing at the remaining three buttons on his shirt, popping them off with ease, smiling in spite of the fact that shirt had been part of a show outfit.

"That's my girl, frisky," he teased, trying to resist the urge to groan as her manicured nails racked passionately against his exposed chest, she was desperate to feel him, touch him, love him.

Roxi looked up at him, her green eyes staring intently into mesmerizing hazel.

"Ry, I want you…now." She admitted, blushing brighter then the streaks in her hair.

He smiled, going to unbuckle his belt before he realized he didn't have one on, instead struggling slightly to tug his dress pants down around his ankles. By the time he'd done this however, Roxi was already staring at him, eyes drawn to the obvious proof of their attraction for each other.

"I can't believe I'm going to do it in a jacuzi…." She sighed, laughing slightly as Ryan managed to kick his pants off and throw them over the edge of the tub.

"Not the worst thing we could be doing." He offered almost sympathetically, hands reaching to undo the lacy bow that held the babydoll together, smiling at Roxi's shriek of a protest before a fit of giggles overtook her.

Great. His wife had turned back into a five year old.

'I've got to stop this…' Ryan thought, and for a moment a borderline brilliant idea crossed his mind.

He raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his lips, trying to get her to shut up, before he realized that was only making her laugh harder.

"What?"

"Y-You…ha…y-you look l-like…ha…B-Brendon when y-you do…ha…that!" she stammered between bouts of laughter.

'And that's not awkward at all…being compared to your best friend when you're just about to make love…nice going, Ryro…'

"Darling, I don't think he could love you the way I'm about to tonight," he reasoned before continuing, "No girl's ever made me feel the way I do right now, and to be honest, if we don't get busy," he winked, "I'm not sure if I'll live being in the same room with the prettiest girl I've ever seen, not to mention as she shares my last name."

"AW! RY! THAT'S ADORABLE!" she squeaked, sometimes there were just moments when it seemed he wasn't her husband, but still a babyfaced twenty something that knew how to play guitar.

"But admit it," she added, "We both know Mel and Bren are prolly fuckin' at this very moment as well. Poor Jon an' Spencer, good thing they went out tonight after the show but still…they're got that shared room door thingy," she explained.

Ryan sighed.

"Thank you for the scarring mental images, Roxi…I love you dearly, but if I claw my eyes out, you're why."

She smiled, "Just wait 'til I give birth! My ma's bettin' you'll drop like a sack of potatoes!"  
Ryan looked at her confused before he realized what she meant.

"That's not funny, and that won't happen. Now, dear, your accent's slippin' in, and I know you're a country girl at heart, so what do you say to forgettin' about the world for a little while and getting lost in each other?" he tried, not realizing he was cutting off certain words the same way she had done.

"I'd say, Mr. Ross," she drawled purposefully, her eyes shining with lust as she leaned closer against him, he could feel the shudder pass through her, "That sounds like a mighty fine idea."

By the time Roxi was able to open her eyes the next morning, she found Ryan setting a tray down on the dresser by the TV, and the smell of whatever it was instantly made her want it.

"Pancakes?" she asked, giggling as he walked over to set the tray down beside her, pecking her lips quickly before answering, "'Course. You're such a little sweetie you need a treat of your own sometimes..." and then Roxi realized, these weren't just any were hotel continental breakfast chocolate-chip banana buttermilk pancakes, complete with whipped cream, caramel Hershey's chocolate syrup and a single maraschino cherry.

"Oh, Ry, baby you didn't have t-" she yelped softly as he smiled, setting a dollop of the whipped cream on her nose, "Yeah, I did."

"Hm..." she giggled, wiping the whipped cream off her nose only to flick it at him, who grinned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Now there's an idea...instead of throwing you in the shower like I did yesterday, I should've just covered you in whipped cream..." he mused darkly, making a mental note to store the idea for later.

She growled almost playfully at him and then leaned up to lick the whip cream off his face, in turn causing his to break out into a huge grin. But then he noticed her smile had faltered, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Roxi, are you okay? You're...spacing out on me."

"Oh...I am? I just...I'm kinda...worried."

Ryan sat up, tilting his head in confusion, "Worried? About what?"

Roxi gestured to the air with her hands, as if she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say.

"E-Everything. I mean, babies in my family have a history of being late...my brother was born three days after his due date. I was born two after. And...I just...maybe I watch hospital dramas too much, but...honestly, I'm more scared of the pain than anything else. And I know there's painkillers, but...my family's got a history of doing things differently. Neither my mom nor my grandma went to the hospital for any birth. We normally have them at home, to make the event more...private. I remember my brother saying when I was born it was just my mom and dad in the room, a towel underneath her and a pile of wash cloths and clean blank-"

Ryan immediately caught onto to her ramble, so he leaned in and kissed her, cutting her off.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine. We've still got time to figure out how we want to have this done, whether it's at a hospital or at home. If it's at home though, I can't say I'll be of that much help. You know how first timers always drop to the floor..."

She laughed, "You? No, I don't think you'll be a statistic."

Both laughed.

"Hey, the guys wanted to go errand running before the show today. You up to it?"

"Define 'errand running'."

"Brendon really wants to go look at guitars...so does Jon. I need more scarves...and a few tshirts wouldn't hurt. And Spencer won't shut up about finding new drumsticks...so it's more like one clothing store and the local music gear stores, I guess."

"Great. What time are we thinking?"

Ryan turned over and looked at the bedside table, "Ten minutes?"

"Baby! You should've told m-" Roxi complained as she got up, managed to stretch and then almost trip off the bed.

"I'm getting in the shower...want to jump in with me?" She bargained, walking into the bathroom, pulling her nightgown over her head.

"Love, I don't think that's the best idea...you know what'll happen," he chastised, laughing softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine...give my two minutes and I'll get dressed."

And no sooner had she said that, was she pulling on a pair of silver jeans and a white ruffled babydoll blouse. And then she smiled, walking over to grab a scarf from the drawer Ryan kept them in.

"Babe, really? You...nevermind...take it." he laughed, kissing her neck as he went to head out the door.

Later that night, when the group was chilling in the lounge of the local hotel, playing pool and darts, Mel brought up a job point.

"Hey Rox, you ever think of any baby names?"

"Uh..." She noticed Ryan's head had snapped up from it being rested on his arm, he was still trying to perfect the shot in the nine ball game he'd been playing with Brendon.

"No, but I know we're not naming it George Ryan Ross the 4th if it's a boy." she added quickly, catching her husband' smirk.

"Oh c'mon babe...it's just-"

"No. Just no. But on the other hand, if it's a girl, I did have a name in mind. And this one has a bit of a back story." she explained, walking over to plant a quick kiss on her husband's cheek before returning to her dart match with Mel.

"Well, what is it?" Spencer wondered, idly flipping the pool cue through his hands, he was playing eightball with Jon at another table.

"Well, you know how Ryan and I like the Beatles...so I was thinking Eleanor. Like Eleanor Rigby, but we'd call her Ella for short. And then for the middle name I was thinking Juliana, as a feminine form of Julian, as in Julian Lennon, John's son."

Ryan turned around, jaw dropped before it turned into a gigantic smile.

"Roxi, baby, that sounds amazing. Eleanor Juliana Ross...damn, that sounds just amazing. Now it'll all come down to if she's a she after all," Ryan laughed, noticing Roxi rolling her eyes.

Lying down that night, Roxi couldn't have been happier. If she was having a girl - Eleanor Juliana was going to be her name, and she knew she'd teach the young girl someday so she never wondered where all the lonely people belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mel, why aren't we married yet?" Brendon asked, feeling very upset at the fact the Ryan and Roxi got married before they did. By now, it was the middle of February and it had been just about half a year since Brendon had asked Melanie out. Roxi was just entering her second trimester.

"Why do you care so much? I mean, I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married. It's a huge commitment, and I guess I've never really thought about big commitments like marriage And face it, Ryan and Roxi only got married 'cause she's pregnant. And besides, I believe you haven't proposed yet." Melanie said, in a very ticked off voice.

Brendon just rolled his eyes, as he was thinking of the answer to why the hell he even wanted to be where he was at the moment.

"So, what you're pretty much saying is, you don't want to be with me for the rest of your life? Because, I know I do." he said, sounding very upset, borderline heartbroken. Melanie stared into his sad eyes.

"Brendon, I love you, you should know that by now. Of course I want to be with you for the rest of my life bu-"

"Then promise, when I do ask you to marry me, I'll get an honest answer?" he said, interrupting her. His eyes were starting to tear up. She then walked up to him, wiping the tears from his face.

"Fine. I can't stand seeing you so upset about this anymore, it's not helping our relationship. And, I love you with all my heart. So, yes, I'll marry you...when you ask properly." she said, staring into his now happy eyes.

"I love you so much," he cried. She has never felt so happy before. This was the first time she has seen him cry ever. It was a huge thing, which was the reason why she had made her decision right away.

"I love you too, Brendon." She then cupped her left hand on his face, and pulled him in for a kiss. And before she knew it, she was in his arms being kissed with such a persuasive passion, 'Lying' stuck in her head.

"Oh, god...ah, Brend-" Melanie could hardly talk straight, it was taking too much of her focus just trying not to scream as he forced himself into her in one move, panting as he did so.

"You can't even talk straight, can you, doll?" he asked, smiling as she squeaked.

"N-No...I..." she sighed, and then yelped in surprise as Brendon grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, his hand gripping them tight at her wrists.

"Baby, let me g-go..." she stuttered, although the thought of Brendon being dominant in a situation like this admittedly turned her on even more.

"Why?" he challenged, adjusting himself, leaning in to suck at the skin of her neck.

"I...god, you're so fucking huge!" she moaned as he pulled out slightly, slamming back into her with a groan.

"And this is news how?" He wondered idly, smiling as his lips covered hers.

It was a few seconds before he had control, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, wanting to memorize her taste, the way she fidgeted against him, trying to free herself.

By the time he finally pulled back to look into her eyes, Mel's hips were lifting against him frantically, as if to tell him 'more more more'.

Without thinking much about the reaction he'd get, Brendon lowered a hand between her legs and lightly stroked her clit, earning another squeak.

"Baby, you do that much more you're gonna throw me over the edge," Mel whined, though she was trying not to laugh.

"Or what else'll happen?" Brendon threatened, voice dangerously close to that 'liquid sex' tone Mel had become accustomed to in the bedroom.

"Y-You-" she started before he cut her off, "I know you want that edge, that release...I know you want to feel yourself tighten, feel your breath be pulled from your body as your name leaves my lips, not as a whisper, but as a scream...am I right?" he guessed, his thrusts picking up speed in time with her breathing.

"Y-yes...AH!" she yelped, he'd slid back into her and triggered that spot, the one that would cause her to melt.

Brendon realized this, and grinned, only making his lover's heart beat faster.

"You look like you enjoyed that," he mused gleefully, pulling back only to hit that same spot again, earning a moan.

"Oh,god, Bren...do that again!"

He did, multi-tasking like the multi-talented singer that he was.

As he continued to thrust into her, his free hand that wasn't still clutching her wrists worked between her legs, stimulating her clit. All the while his eyes watched hers, the faint stars of bliss already shining.  
Her eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, and then gently moved his lips to her ear, biting softly. He knew she wasn't like the other girls, she'd taken a liking to the biting and the notion of him starting SMBD.

"Baby….god, oh, this hurts…" she whined, trying to keep the rest of her body still as her head swam circles around the room.

"But it hurts so good, right?" he murmured hotly against her mouth, biting his lip at the sudden adrenaline flooding his system.

"Um hmm…baby, aahh…" she whined, not having quite enough energy to turn the words into a scream.

"You almost there?" he wondered, still trying to manage all of her body, hand still tangled in the thick mass of pubic hair as his fingers worked her.

"If I say yes will you be mad?" she answered smally, voice tinged with something he'd never heard.

"No, sweetie, I just…." He panted softly, trying to gauge how close he himself was, "want to make it even…"

"Oh….then-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before Brendon felt her walls tighten around him, his name leaving her lips in a high pitched whimper.

"Fuck." He deadpanned, already knowing her switch had been flipped and she was already riding through an orgasm, while he still hadn't hit peak.

"Hang on, okay? I'm gonna try to match up, give me a few seconds," he reassured as she tried to remember how to breath, her hips rocking uncontrollably against his as his thrusts got faster.

Mel had never felt anything like it, the first time hadn't been this rough, and certainly wasn't this long.  
It had never taken Brendon this long, and she'd never triggered before him. By this time, he'd let go of her wrists, so her hands were locked in his hair, and she feverishly pulled his lips to hers as she heard him whimper alone meaning he was close.

She closed her eyes at the exact time Brendon's tongue brushed her bottom lip, the switch flickering on and the inevitable bottoming out occurring.

Normally Mel would have loved to hear her name leave him in moments like that, when she felt the one two punch of him inside her, first the shake and then the explosion that would leave her always wanting to shower after they'd finished.

But if they were kissing as hard as they were now, that certainly wouldn't be the case.

Eventually Melanie felt him start to slow, and the light that had blinded her at the moment of his release slowly started to fade, and she could see the effect of the night. Brendon was smiling, obviously accomplished, beads of sweat already on his forehead, still breathing heavily.

She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I figured. But you too, babe, you're-" she took a deep breath as he nodded, meaning he was going to pull out.

She winced slightly at the emptiness she felt, but felt better when she realized how relaxed he looked once he stretched out on his side of the bed, not caring if the sheets were messed up.  
She smiled, not wanting to make him wait for sleep any longer. But then an idea popped into her head.

"Baby, when d'ya think we can go again?" Melanie asked as innocently as she could, turning over to place a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, running her hands along the toned skin, thanking her lucky stars that she was the only girl in the world lucky enough to be doing this.

Brendon turned over, sighing as he ruffled her hair, "Tomorrow, babe. I'm spent…and my recovery time is terrible."

Melanie laughed, it almost sounded bitter, "But Brenny it's three in the morning. It is tomorrow already…"

Sighing in defeat, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, lips just brushing against her hair.

"Well, later. Okay? Get some sleep, doll, you need it." He suggested, smiling tiredly.  
Mel nodded, "Fine…I just hope Roxi and Ryan don't decide to come over at like six because her fat pregnant ass wants cinnastack pancakes from IHOP…."

Brendon laughed, kissing her nose, "That's why we don't answer…we'll just lay here and get lost in our own little world, because there's no-one else I love more than you."

Roxi and Ryan were home finally, after a long day of shopping. Well, it was more or less Roxi picking out a whole shitload of baby clothes for the little one, but that was beside the point.

"Ry, I'm so tired. I don't want to shop anymore," Roxi complained as she dropped down into the sofa, a bag of baby clothes in her arms. Ryan sat down next to her, his hand automatically covering her stomach. He wasn't surprised when the placement of his hand earned him a kick from the baby and a whine from Roxi.

"Babe, don't be like that…. It'll only be harder for me to sleep…" she whimpered softly, smiling as Ryan leaned in to kiss her.

"Sorry. We did shop too much today didn't we? And I –" he paused to slap his forehead, "I'm such a idiot….we did all that and I could've been upstairs painting!"

Roxi smiled, lightly smacking his shoulder, "you can still do that, y'know...it's not that late."

Ryan grinned.

"Fine, but trust me if I'm anything like the rest of my family it'll take two hours in the shower to scrub all the paint off…"

Roxi raised an eyebrow and in whistled appreciation. Ryan knew her mind was in the gutter it wouldn't take much to cause those cravings to kick in.

An hour and a half later, Ryan stumbled down the stairs whistling 'From a Mountain in the Middle of the Cabins', his hair flicked with droplets of mint green paint, jeans and shoes equally as dirty.

The minute he walked into the kitchen, Roxi took one look at him and sighed.

"Shower. Now." She laughed walking over to him to run him through his hair, whining as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, her hands coming to rest of his bare chest. She couldn't deny how warm he was, all that work had heated him up and she could practically see the lingering soreness in his eyes. She found her self lost in his eyes and then squeaked softly as he kissed her gently, fingers moving to run through her hair. Abruptly she filters which turn she wanted more. She opened her mouth against him and moaned as his tongue slipped in, his hands in turn moving to rub her hips, this making her grab for him frantically.

"Babe, I don't think Ella's gonna like us bein' rough…" she chasitised as Ryan headed off toward the bathroom, intending to wash up.

But of course, before Ryan knew it, he was locked in a passionate kiss with Roxi, her back against the wall of the shower as hot water ran off their backs.

And in the back of his mind, Ryan realized his wife was right, his baby girl probably wasn't going to like how the night was going to end.


	9. Chapter 9

It was middle of April, and everything seemed to be fine.

"Ugh," Mel moaned, sounding like she was in pain, her face buried in one of the pillows in her and Brendon's room.

"What's wrong, babe?" Brendon said, worrying.

"It's my stomach. I've been feeling like puking all day." she said.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go- uh oh." Melanie ran to the bathroom like there was no tomorrow. Her violent gags were making Brendon nervous. He went to the bathroom to go check on her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I finally feel better actually. I've been waiting for that all day."

"Well, you should go lay down and get some rest. Maybe you'll stop feeling sick tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe it's just some pre-menstrual stuff. I'm due pretty soon so, we'll see if I feel better."

It was now about a week later and Melanie had noticed something really strange.

"Woah," she said to herself. She had felt a cramp in her stomach, thinking that maybe finally she got her period, considering she had been a week late. She went into the bathroom, to check if she got it.

"I still haven't gotten my period?" she said in a worried remark. She knew that there was something obviously going on, but she did not want Brendon to know until she was for sure that she was..you know..

Mel had then picked up the phone to call her doctor, thanking her lucky stars the boys were staying in Vegas for a few nights before moving on to a new city to remix and do some acoustic shows.

"This is Dr. Thomas's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Melanie Sanchez, scheduling for an appointment."

"Sure ma'am, may I ask what for?"

"I think I'm pregnant..but I would like to know from a doctor, not some stupid pharmacy test."

"Okay, well, how about 11:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, you have a nice day Ms. Sanchez."

As soon as she got off the phone, Brendon walked in through the door.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"Uhm, I'm not feeling too well again."

"Have you gotten your..lady thing yet?"

She then hesitated and was debating whether or not she should lie to him and keep it a secret that she may or may not be pregnant, but she just came out with the truth and said, "No, I guess I'm just a late bloomer this month." Melanie walked off into her bedroom, and went to bed.

It was now the next day, and Mel was feeling butterflies in her stomach. If she is pregnant..how would she tell Brendon? What would he do? They're not married yet, so anything could happen, I mean, look at what had happened to Roxi. She hadn't even planned for that, and then...well, Ryan had grown to get used to the idea of being a father, but it was safe to say the entire band just couldn't imagine the babyfaced twenty five year old pushing a stroller and changing diapers.

The first thing stuck on Melanie's mind was...what if he left her all alone with just her, her broken heart, and the baby? But there was also that thought that maybe she's not pregnant and it's just a false alarm. It was just the thought of Brendon leaving her that was scaring her...

"Mel, where ya' headin' off to?" Brendon asked curiously.

"I have a doctor's appointment today. Just a..test." she said. But at the same time she was thinking 'hey, at least I'm not lying about a test.'

"Okay, sweetie, see ya later." Brendon said, giving Mel a quick kiss.

Melanie had finally arrived at the doctor's office. She sat in the waiting room, just waiting for the doctor to call out her name.

"Melanie Sanchez?" a voice called. It was Dr. Thomas.

Mel then walked into the doctor's office.

"Now, it says here that you are here to get tested for pregnancy. Can you tell me why you think you  
might be pregnant?"

"The usual symptoms..vomiting, I missed my period.."

"Okay, well I'm going to give you a cup to urinate in, and I can get results right away."

So after a good 15 minutes waiting for the results, the doctor finally walked through the door. Her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.

"So, after all the testing..."

"Yeah?"

"The test results came out..positive."

For a moment, the world stopped, and it felt like there was no existence. There was so much heaviness in her chest, it was unbearable.

"Thank you, doc."

"You take care, Ms. Sanchez."

Mel got into the car, and pretty much all hell broke loose. Tears bursting out of her eyes, she was mad as hell and depressed at the same time. As soon as her eyes cleared up, she then drove home, and on her way, she stopped at a couple of places. It was hours before she came home.

Her car finally pulled up to the driveway, and she walked through the door.

"Mel! Where the hell have you been? You've been gone all fucking day!" Brendon shouted.

She just stood there in silence, looking at him in the eye from across the room.

"What is going on with you?" Brendon said, in a calmer voice.

Mel then walked closer to him. She took her jacket off, and sat down on the couch still in silence, and then all of a sudden, she broke out into tears. Brendon, shocked by the sudden mood swing, decided to try a new approach.

"Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry I yelled. I just wanna know why you were gone all day." he said.

She finally calmed down a little bit, and finally words came out of her mouth.

"Brendon...this isn't easy to say..."

"What is it?"

"I'm...pregnant."

The room went totally silent. Brendon's face was froze with shock, and Mel's lip was quivering and her eyes were getting watery again. She stood up to go into her bedroom, but Brendon just grabbed her hand and made her stop. Without any hesitation, he kissed her.

It wasn't rough, there was no emotion behind it except for pure love and concern. He wasn't biting at her bottom, trying to deepen the kiss, or even try to get her to open her mouth against his...as the thought crossed her mind, she realized, it was possibly the most PG rated kiss he'd ever given her.

When she pulled away, she looked at him with a confused face.

"I don't get it, I thought you would be mad and just leave me..."

"Why would I leave you? The love of my life? The one I'm going to marry someday? The one who's carrying my child..."

Her eyes were tearing up, and when one fell, Brendon wiped it away. He knew he was ready, because, after all, if Ryan could handle it, he was pretty sure he could, too.

"Baby, I'm ready for a child. No doubt about it."


	10. Chapter 10

It was now two days after Roxi's due date, in early May, and she was getting worried. Ryan hadn't thought much of it, other then the baby was enjoying where it was and didn't want to leave.

"Hey Ry...I'm really not liking the fact I got my family's bad luck with children...this sucks...I'm actually really sick of being pregnant...granted, I didn't throw up half as much as I thought I would but still...I mean, if Mel actually decides to have a kid with Brendon, I know she's NOT getting the short end of the stick...her family's rather lucky, their babies are ALWAYS on time, and man, this is just stupid...I hate when I get into those I hate the world modes, I mean I'm not in one now, but just-" Roxi started,

"Rox, dear, you're rambling. And I think," he smiled crookedly, tilting his head towards the door of the bedroom, "I know how to fix the problem. Well, Ella being late anyways."

She giggled, "Hm?...You're not seriously suggesting THAT? Are you? I mean, you're a little...nevermind, I'm in!" she concluded, more or less taking off in the direction he'd indicated.

"Ryan..." Roxi sighed, turning over, and tried to get comfortable. She hated not being able to sleep well, it seemed everything was hurting lately.

"What's up, love? You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. But are you sure that's a legit thing for inducin- uh oh..." Her voice suddenly got higher, and she sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping hair off her face, out of her eyes to see worry and fear dancing in her green eyes.

"...I think my water just broke."

Ryan laughed, "You're kidding right?"

After seeing the look on her face however, he fell silent.

"So...now what do we do? I mean, we already know we've decided to have her at home, but...god, Ryan, I'm scared." she admitted, still smiling as the pain had yet to hit her.

"Babe, you're okay...you're fine. I'm gonna go get the bath set up...just stay here."

"Wasn't going to move anyways," she almost growled, being a sudden first sharp pain had hit her.

He could hear her screams from the other room, and then the slap of her clothes hitting the floor.

"Babe you're alright trust me..." he called back, trying to sooth.

She shouted back, "Well you're not going to be the one pushing a watermelon through a straw!"

Ryan laughed, musing the obvious "Yeah good point" under his breath as he smirked.

She growled back "I heard that!"

By the time their argument subsided the pool was ready. Ryan ran back into the room and eased Roxi up and walked her into the bathroom. Roxi sighed as she started to slump down into the pool, but then gasped.

"Cold! Cold! Cold...why'd you fill it with cold water you adorkable babyfaced ass?!"

Ryan only tilted his head, "Adorkable babyfaced ass?"

"I'm trying to not insult you...that's putting it nicely." She explained, cringing as another contraction hit.

She bit her lip so hard it turned pale white, he could tell she was biting back tears.

Ryan reached for her hand reassuringly.

She gripped it tight, until he knew she'd leave bruises on his wrist.

"Sweetie, let up a bit, you're hurting me...I have to play guitar tomorrow..." Ryan said slowly, blinking as he tried not to to think of the pain she was putting him in.

"I don't care! Yeah, you have to play guitar. Suck it up, pansy! You're not the one that's going to be in pain for the next however many hours! And if you say another damn word about my grip this is the last child I will be pushing out for you, do I make myself clear!?"

He stammered, "Y-yes dear." with that innocent puppy dog look he pulls off so well.

"I'm sorry." she immediately added, being she knew no one (especially her) could resist the look he was giving her.

"It's alright, sweetie."

"But I'm...I'm scared..something's gonna go wrong, I know it..."

Ryan smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, "You're fine...listen to me, babe, you're fine."

She gasped in pain and tried to remember how to breath, but immediately relaxed as she realized he was humming Northern Downpour.

"I'm not even in that much pain yet, my fear's making me all nerv- AH! RYAN!" She jerked suddenly as Ryan put his hand in the water, feeling for how much she was dilating, or if she was at all.

"Sorry...those books say to check every few hours...are you sure you wouldn't rather do this at a hospital? I mean, we don't know what we're doing..."

"Ryan, I'm sure. I'm not breaking tradition, I'll be fine. I hope...on sec- o,w, fuckity fuck fuck fuck ow ow ow- second thought, let's go!" She yelled, standing back up slowly as Ryan more or less skidded to a stop in front of the dresser in the bedroom, grabbing a pair of his old sweatpants and one of Roxi's shirts.

"Here..." As soon as she stepped out of the shallow pool, Ryan gently worked the shirt over her head and then picked her up, setting her on the bed so she could pull on the sweatpants.

After she'd gotten dressed, she sighed.

"There goes a Johnson family tradition..." she said sadly, gazing at the pool before looking at her stomach and then at Ryan.

Absentmindedly she leaned into him, intending to kiss him. But naturally, just as their lips were about to touch, another sharp pain hit and she yelped, hands flying to rest over her stomach.

"Ry, we gotta go!"

Roxi closed her eyes against the bright light of the hospital room, trying not to focus on the intense pain she was in. Ryan sat next to her, every few seconds whisper sweet nothings to keep her calm.

Ryan had called Brendon, he and Mel were on their way, as were Jon, Spencer and Roxi's parents, who were driving in from Phoenix.

"Oh, god, Ry...this hurts!" Roxi moaned, almost ready to cry. She'd been laying in a hospital bed for the past five hours with no sign of her labor progressing.

"I kn-" 'I say that, she'll rip my head off with my own guitar strings' he thought bitterly, trying to think of another way to reassure his wife.

"Hey, sweetie, how ya doin'?" Mel called from the doorway, walking in with Brendon.

"Just..." she gasped and took a few quick breaths, "Fine. Doctors won't give me meds yet 'cuz I'm not in active labor yet really and oh...this hurts!" she whined again as another contraction hit.

"How long has-" Brendon started to ask, but Ryan only looked at him and smiled, "Since 2 this morning. Would had been earlier, but I wanted to see if that trick for getting late babies to arrive worked," he explained, noting Mel's ear to ear grin.

"And?" Mel asked singsongly, clearly she knew the implication of the trick.

"Her water broke literally ten minutes after she'd settled down...the trick isn't just an old wives' tale."

"George, honey, I could have told you that." Both Brendon and Ryan turned at the sound of the new voice.

"Mom! I...how'd you...I thought-" Ryan started, surprised to see his mother after all this time.

"You don't think I'd miss the birth of my first grandchild, would you?" Danielle laughed, walking over to hug her son before turning to her daughter-in-law.

"You'll do fine dear, the first one's always the hardest."

Roxi nodded, locking her jaw in a silent cry of pain, her hand gripping Ryan's.

"You're okay." he soothes automatically, being these are the only two words he knows won't get him killed.

"I can't fcking wait til this is all over...at least gimme the damn drugs, my body feels like it's gonna explode..." Roxi mumbled, her accent slipping in just slightly, causing Danielle to smile.

"Ah, no painkillers yet? I remember those days...with George, I thought I was going to die. His brother and sister were a little easier. How far apart are your contractions?"

Roxi nodded, and then blinked, thinking.

"Uh…about four minutes. I have no clue how far I'm dilated. When I got here at tw –AH! Two, they said I was only about 5 and a half…." Roxi explained.

"And you've been here since two? For only being in labor for six hours, you're progressing well…"

"Jinx." Mel said from across the room, unable to hide the smile on her face.

Both Ryan and Brendon face palmed, "Really?"

"Hey, she says that, something's bound to go wrong now." Mel added defensively.

"Thanks a lot, sis. Love ya too!" Roxi barked.

"Sis?" Brendon looked at his girlfriend.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." She explained with a curt smile, returning her nose to the people magazine she'd been flipping through.

Just then there was a knock on the outside hallway wall leading to the room everyone was in. Ryan automatically invited the person in, who turned out to be a RN.

"Hello, my name is Kelly, and I'll be the residential nurse assigned here. It's part of my training, I'm here to check vitals and such of a Rochelle Ross?" she asked, brushing one hand over the shoulder of her pink scrub top, perhaps out of nerves.

"That's me." Roxi said as cheerily as she could before shivering as she was cold.

"Roxi, are you cold? Dear, I can go get you another blanket," Ryan asked worriedly as soon as he saw the shiver pass through her, he didn't want her getting anemic.

"Baby, I'm fine…I'm just scared, that this is all really happening finally." She answered with a smile, moving to sit up slightly against the pillows set behind her head.

"Okay, well, Rochelle, I'm going to listen to your heartbeat and then your baby's so we can see what's going on." Kelly said, taking the stethoscope out from around her neck before Brendon cut in, "But she's already hooked up to machines that tell you….what's the point?"

"It's all part of my training. I have to do what they tell me to." She replied, laughing softly.

Everyone in the room was quiet as Kelly listened to Roxi breathing and then she noted, "Focus on trying to relax your body, I know it sounds hard, but you'll feel better if you do."

As she moved the stethoscope to Roxi's belly, Roxi turned to look at Ryan, who nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to get a doctor to look at you right now," Kelly said, standing up quickly and then almost bounding out of the room.

"Wh-What does that m-mean?!" Roxi yelled, voice shaky. Ryan immediately began to run his fingers through her hair, "It probably just means that she needs someone with more experience to check if everything's okay…"

At that moment, the doctor walked in with Kelly.

"What seems to be wrong, Kelly?" she asked.

"I think the baby's distressed, its heartbeat is at least thirty beats above normal…." Kelly explained before Roxi's scream interrupted her.

"Roxi!" Ryan immediately felt his nerves jump at the sound of his wife in pain, and instantly tried whatever he could think of to keep her calm.

"Oh god! OW! OW! Fuck, OW!...Ryan, make it stop, baby, please…..make it stop!" she cried helplessly, tears now falling freely from her green eyes.

"Ssshhh, sweetie, I would if I knew how…" he soothed, smiling gently, his fingers running across her knuckles reassuringly.

Kelly walked over towards Roxi's other side, setting her hand over her stomach.

"Where is most of your pain, ma'am?" she asked softly, eyes scanning over the machines Roxi was hooked up to.

"It's my lower stomach, god, it's like somthin's pressin' on my pelvis, oh my hips hurt like fuck and oh god, there's so much pressure!" she moaned, fisting the sheets with her free hand as another spasm shook her body.

"Kelly, I need to do an ultrasound right now. It sounds as though the baby may be too big for her pelvis, we may have to schedule and emergency cesarean."

Roxi's eyes widened and her lip trembled, "A C-Section? We weren't planning on-" her voice cracked as Ryan leaned in and kissed her, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks.

"Sometimes it's natural causes that necessitate one," the doctor explained.

"Natural causes? Rox, that kid's got your giant head! I wouldn't be surprised if-" Mel started before Brendon placed a hand over her mouth, "I'd shut up before you die."

"He's – AH – right!" Roxi gasped, cringing at another contraction, turning her head to look at Ryan, her wide bambi eyes begging just as much as her voice as she whimpered.

"Pain meds now?"

Ryan nodded.

"Can she get an epidural? I mean, if you're going to do a C-section, you're going to give her one anyways, right?"

Kelly nodded, "Sure….hang on, I'll go get the stuff."

Ten minutes later, the ultrasound was finished and the doctor called in a c-section. Turns out the baby was breach, and the feet were where the head should be, creating the pressure Roxi felt.

As Kelly administered the epidural, she talked to Roxi.

"I know this might not be how you planned, but the thing is, babies are very particular when it comes to their positions prior to birth…sometimes they move in very unconventional ways." She said with a slight laugh.

Roxi nodded in agreement, "Maybe now this'll be over soon…I just want this over with."

Fifteen minutes later Roxi was wheeled down to the operating room, and set up with sheets and curtains and such, as well as another round of precautionary antibiotics and pain medications. Since Ryan was the father, he too got to come into the operating room, after changing into scrubs and a mask.

Roxi looked at the ceiling, taking deep breathes. Ryan held her hand and told her everything that was going on.

She was surprised she didn't feel them cutting into her, she thought it would hurt a lot. Finally after about ten minutes, the doctor said, "I think I can see the baby now, we're getting ready to pull it out…"

Roxi smiled, this was it. A few more minutes and she'd officially be a mother.

She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had lead to this point, the first kiss with Ryan in the pool to the first time they had sex later that night...all the way to the pillow fight when she told him she was pregnant to discussing baby names to the baby shower...

She turned to look at Ryan and realized he had tears in his eyes.

"What? What? What's going on?" A few seconds later an infant's cries filled the room. Roxi had never heard a sweeter sound in all of the world. She smiled, unable to keep from crying out of relief that it was over and her baby was finally here.

Ryan smiled, on the verge of tears as he explained.

"They just cut the cord. Her birthday is officially May 8th..." Ryan looked at his watch, "9:32 AM. Rochelle….she's beautiful, baby. Ella's beautiful!" He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, smiling all the while.

"They're starting to stitch you back up," he told her, not minding how his face was starting to hurt for smiling so hard, "and they're getting her cleaned up. I'm so proud of you, baby. You did it."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"I can't believe we're parents, Ry. I can't believe this..."

"Well, believe it. Because you're only the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...and now there's two. Though I doubt she'll be prettier than you," he added.

"Aw, Ry, that's not true...she's half you, that's gotta count for somethin', right?"

She was surprised to see him blush, and then he jumped slightly as his name was called.

"George?" Kelly asked, smiling.

Ryan got up and almost ran to RN, who held a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Her vitals are amazing. You and your wife have a very healthy baby girl...congratulations."

She smiled again, and held her arms out, expecting Ryan to do the same. He stared in disbelief at the blankets.

"Don't be shy…say hello to your daughter." Kelly coaxed, placing the blankets gingerly in Ryan's arms.

His eyes were wide with awe as they took in the girl in his arms. Blue eyes peered back at him, wondering who the fuck he was. He was too stunned to even speak, he could only manage to stutter at first.

"H-Hi Eleanor…i-it's your dad, Ryan, and g-gosh, you're the most beautiful baby I've e-ever seen…and I love you, b-but you know that." He started, raising his head to look at Kelly, who nodded.

"You'll get the hang of it. Go take her to your wife, she's probably dying to see her…"

And with that, Ryan more or less carefully took small steps back to Roxi's side, terrified if he moved the wrong way, he'd break the small human in his arms.

"Roxi...love, here...meet Eleanor." Ryan said, excitement almost causing his voice to crack.

She turned her head to see Ryan holding her baby - their baby, and the tears started all over again.

"She's...god, Ry...damn, her hair's dark. Guess she's gonna look more like you than me..." she sighed, pretending to be mad.

"That's not a bad thing, you even said you'd prefer if she had my hair..." Ryan mused, just trying to imagine the baby as a sixteen year old with a makeshift Ryhawk and eyeliner-rimmed eyes. He shuddered at the thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Half an hour later the couple was in a recovery room, Roxi all stitched up and comfy with painkillers and the relief of knowing it was finally over.

Ryan paced the room as Roxi held Ella, still in shock somewhat. Without even realizing it, he'd began to sing.

"You should take this heart of mine She always had that heart of mine  
You should take this heart of mine She always had that heart of mine

You should take this heart of mine She always had that heart of mine  
You should take this heart of mine She always had that heart of mine

Always had that heart of mine Always had that heart of mine Always had that heart of mine..."

"Ry...baby that's amazing...did you write that on the spot?" Roxi said, eyes widening at the sound of her husband singing something she'd never heard prior to this moment.

"No...I'll admit, I wrote this about week after we found out you were having a girl...because really, the 'she' in this is you, and the 'you' is Ella, you've always had my heart, and now I want our daughter to share it, too."

"AAWWWW! Rox, let us in! PLEASE!" Mel squeaked through the other side of the door, Ryan knew she and Brendon were practically clawing at the door to get in.

"Do I dare?" Ryan joked as he went towards the door, remembering to not stand directly in front or behind it in case he would get ran over by his best friend.

"Sure...they've waited forever to see her..." Roxi called.

Ryan opened the door and side stepped as fast as he could as Brendon, Melanie, Jon, and Spencer tumbled to the floor, they must had been leaning against the door.

"Geez, you didn't have to drop us...and damn Ryan, she's right, that was a cute little song." Spencer laughed, picking himself up from the floor, Brendon following soon after.

"Thanks...guess I was so worried about becoming a father it translated into the music...but anyways...who wants to meet her?"

"I DO!" All four yelled in unison, before a sharp wail was heard. Everyone immediately looked at Roxi, who began humming to the baby in her arms.

"Thanks guys! She was sleeping fine til' y'all did that!"

"Sorry..." Mel whispered, walking to her best friend.

The minute she saw the baby, she knew she wanted one of her own.

"Wow...she's so small...but, man, she's got your head, Rox." she laughed as Roxi lifted a hand to swat at her.

Brendon had now walked over, instinctively wrapping his arms around Mel's waist. She giggled.

"Hey...uh, Bren, when can we have one of our own?" she asked innocently, flashing her hazel eyes, batting her eyelashes.

The singer was quiet for a few moments.

"When…uh, is this really the time to talk about that? I mean, I just…uh, can I think about it?"

Everyone laughed.

Ryan walked over and leaned down to kiss Roxi's forehead before slowly easing his baby girl out of her mother's arms into his own.

"Guys, meet Eleanor Juliana Ross." He said with an air of unmistakable pride in his voice.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Rox!" Mel said smiling, taking Brendon's hand.

Ryan felt both Spencer and Jon clap him on the back, "Congrats, man."

He almost felt himself blush as Brendon added, "Who would have thought you'd be a father before me?"

Roxi looked at Mel, saw the longing in her eyes. And then she said, "Hey Ry? Baby, let Melanie hold her god-daughter."

"G-God-daugh-" Mel's voice broke off,"You're making me godmother?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course, darlin', you're my best friend….like a sister, so it's only natural. Ryan and I both agree you're the best choice. And besides, we know who the God-father's gonna be soon enough," Roxi added, glancing at Brendon who pointed to himself and mouthed, "Me?"

"Yep."

"Can see my granddaughter?" Danielle called from the doorway just as Eleanor was passed to Mel.

"Of course, mom. Come on in…" Ryan said, surprised he was still able to keep smiling.

Mel walked over to Ryan's mother and gently passed the baby to her before she explained, "They made my God-mother…."

Danielle smiled, "I'm sure you'll make a fine one, dear. And, oh, isn't she precious! George, she's beautiful…just like you were when you were this size," she added, noticing her son automatically ran a hand through his hair as he blushed, "Mom, it's not the time fo-"

"I know. Now, what did you name this little gem?"

Roxi smiled, sitting up slightly.

"Eleanor Juliana Ross, ma'am. We've decided to call her Ella for short." She explained.

"Isn't that such a lovely name! I'm sure she'll love it, won't you Ella?" she asked the baby, not surprised when there was no response, as she'd fallen back asleep.

"Alright, I think that's enough of seeing grandma…George, dear, here…give her back to her mom." She said, passing the baby back to Ryan.

"Everyone else, you've seen her, I suggest we leave the new parents be for awhile." She suggested, to everyone's nods.

"Oh, Mel?" Roxi asked as the blonde turned to follow Brendon and the others, "What?"

"I'm going to be here for about three days, they're monitoring me, just to make sure I'm okay and stuff….it's standard recovery time I guess…come visit?"

Melanie smiled.

"Sure thing. Congrats again, you two."

And for awhile, as Mel wandered down the hallway to head back to her apartment she shared with Brendon, everything seemed alright. Roxi, on the other hand, slipped off in blissfully pain free dreams, Ryan sitting beside her and humming to their daughter, still in disbelief that he was a father. And as he gazed at the girl in his arms, he couldn't help but quote That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) in saying, "Things have changed for me, but that's okay...I'm on my way, I'm on my way. and I say.."

As Brendon and Mel lay in bed later that night, they talked.

"I love you..." Mel said, smiling.

"I love you more." Brendon said.

After a few moments he pulled back, sighing, "Oh, for fuck's sake..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell Spencer he owes Jon another three hundred. For the shotgun wedding...first Ryan and Roxi's...and now ours."

Mel couldn't help laughing, realizing that of all the situations that could be happening, the one that meant the most to her was mirroring a song sang by the man she loved more than anything in the world.

And before she knew it, Roxi was allowed to go home, everything was fine and she was healing nicely. Ella was able to breastfeed, and if Ryan hadn't know any better, the sight of mother and daughter bonding in the most intimate way possible was absolutely enthralling, it made him fall in love with both of them all over again.

But once he got home and got used to not sleeping through the night, getting up at the early hours, he realized he was in for quite a roller coaster ride.

Since Melanie had gotten the news, the entire week seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. She couldn't get her mind off of how excited she was to be becoming a mom., and it only added to it that Roxi constantly complained about what the 'little monster' had done to her and Ryan's love life / sleep patterns.

It was late November now, and the band was back on tour. Ella was staying at her grandmother's while her parents and the others were on tour, and Danielle couldn't have been happier to spend quality time with her granddaughter. In about two weeks the band was supposed to perform on Good Morning America's 'Countdown To Christmas' segment. Melanie would have no idea what was in store for her the minute the boys finished playing.

There was a knock at their hotel room door, and Brendon went to go answer it.

"Oh! Hey guys!"

It was Ryan, and Roxi at the door. He greeted them, and invited them inside. The both of them still don't know about the pregnancy, so it was going to be such a surprise.

"What's going on with you guys lately? No phone calls? Get out of the bedroom for once after the shows and call us, go to a local bar for some drinks, something...!" Ryan said, jokingly.

"Well, we won't be doing that for a while now." Melanie said.

"Why? Are you pregnant or something?" Roxi said, in a joking matter of course.

"That's why I'm glad you guys are here...well you see...uhm.." Brendon started.

"Mel! You're pregnant?" Roxi exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

The room went totally silent for a moment, until Ryan said, "And, how long have you guys known this secret?"

"About a week now." Mel said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted to wait, to make sure, I'm really...y'know."

"Wow, well congrats, man. You're going to be a father too!" Ryan said to Brendon.

"Thanks, man." Brendon said.

The two walked out of the room to talk alone, while Roxi and Mel were talking.

"I'm so proud. How far along are you?" Roxi asked .

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't made a doctor's appointment to find out how many weeks I am."

"Well, can't you just count back since your last period? I mean, I found out I was pregnant when I was about three weeks along...and, oh are you excited for you body to blow up into a planet, just like mine did?"

"Oh shut up, you weren't a planet...more like a balloon...Oh god...I just realized that now. Great. Just great. I'm going to be a fucking fat ass while Brendon's out probably staring at other girls and-"

Roxi cut in, "Calm down! It'll be okay. He won't stare at other girls. Next week, you're in for a big surprise."

"Okay...I don't know where you're going with that, and I don't want to know."

"Well, while we're sitting here, wanna cover some songs, while we have time to kill?" Roxi asked.

"Sure. But this time, I want to sing. I've been playing too much guitar, and you've been singing more than I have. I would like the spotlight every once in a while, y'know." Mel said, laughing.

Mel grabbed her acoustic guitar for Roxi to play, and the two were figuring out what song to play.

"What song should we do?" Roxi asked.

"Hmm..how about...Camisado? Gosh, it's been such a long time since I've heard that one."

"Alright, sounds good."

"The I.V. and your hospital bed This was no accident This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back Just sit back and relax Just sit back, just sit back Just sit back and relapse again"

Suddenly, a familiar voice started harmonizing along. It was Brendon. He walked in while she was singing. He had never heard her sing in a serious voice, so he was very impressed. They continued.

"Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional It sure as hell ain't normal But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back   
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse Sit back, sit back, bababada You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Sit back, relax Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight take the fight from the kid Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse Sit back, sit back, bababada You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed This was no accident This was a therapeutic chain of events..."

"Wow, your voice is-"

"Amazing?" Roxi interrupted.

"More than that. Words can't even describe how amazing that was..."

"Awww, you guys, stop it, you're making me blush!" Mel said.

"You have been gifted with such talent...that I never knew of."

Brendon took Mel's hand and pulled her up to stand. He then kissed her softly on the lips.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Ryan and Roxi both yelled, ruining the moment they were having.

"Fuck you!" Mel laughed.

"When and where?" Roxi said, managing to stop laughing to reply.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere?" Brendon said.

"Shouldn't you be asking your pregnant girlfriend to marry you?" Ryan winked. Brendon stood there and gave him that 'shut up you idiot' death glare.

"Well, we'll be on our way! Bye you guys!"

Roxi and Ryan left, as Brendon turned around, and kissed Mel again. She was so in for a huge surprise next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend wrote thi chapter. I realize the whole thing is bad, but we have different writing styles and I'm pretty sure I'm a bit more descriptive.

It was early december, and silver bells did chime as shoppers hurried home with gifts for their loved ones. Even in the early beginnings of the Christmas season, everyone was busy, including Panic! and the girls.

"Mel...wake up...up! Plane's LANDED!" Roxi yelled at the sleeping blonde, poking her forehead.

"Do that again Ross, I'll fucking kill you."

"O...k...Brendon, your girlfriend's gonna kill me!" she called, poking her friend again and then running over to cower behind the 5'9 lead singer.

"Guys, knock it off. It's New York...now, I don't want either of you getting lost, actually- Jon, y'think we should put them on leashes?"

"LEASHES?!" Both Roxi and Melanie yelled, startled.

"Well, yeah. New York is known for its shopping, traffic, and the McDonald's in the area delivering meals." Spencer explained.

"So we need leashes...why?" both asked at the same time, causing Ryan and Brendon to look at each other, mouthing, 'Shit, twin telepathy...we're screwed."

"You're not running off and blowing our credit card ratings. Plain and simple."

"But-"

"I'll see if I can weasel you two to play a song as a duo after we play on Today," Brendon added, hoping sooner than later the girls would shut up and comply.

"Fine..."

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write  
"May your days be merry and bright And may all your Christmases be white

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh..."

"Thank you Panic at the Disco! That performance was by the Las Vegas natives, who I need to ask, how is the weather in winter?"

Everyone laughed, "Well, for one there's no snow..." Ryan explained.

The audience pretended to gasp, and Mel could hear, "No snow? Blasphemy..."

And then she added, "And some of us put Christmas lights on palm trees..."

Diane Sawyer smiled, "And who are you? Sorry, but...I'm sure our fans don't remember any girls in the band."

She smiled as was going to introduce herself, but then, to her surprise, Brendon spoke.

"Her name's Melanie Sanchez. She and her friend Rochelle are...our personal tour assistants. I should mention Rochelle is actually married, to...uh...well, Ryan, want to explain?"

"I can only say I love her with all my heart and hope the fans won't kill me for admitting I'm married," he joked, flashing his hand towards the camera, where it easily picked up the 14k white gold wedding band on his ring finger.

"And uh, if you wouldn't mind, there's something I'd like to ask, if it's not too much trouble." Brendon butted it.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Right."

Mel eyes widened, what was there he could possibly ask? Unless...oh god, she was on TV!

She took a deep breath, and then noticed Brendon had turned to look at her.

"Melanie...Mel...I know this is probably the worst time for me to be doing this as it'll probably embarrass you, but..."

"Just...continue." she squeaked, already knowing pretty damn well what was going on.

"Melanie Sanchez, I've loved you since I've met you, in that casino in Vegas...when you managed to push me in the pool, I knew you felt something for me, and that sparks flew. The rest of the band tried to talk me into asking you out, but I couldn't find the courage to until Roxi moved for Ryan. I...guess what I'm trying to see is that I love you, and this year, there's only one thing on my Christmas list, well, two."

"What's that?" Mel asked, voice high and shaky.

"You...and..." Brendon stood up to pull something from his back pocket, and then as he moved it to his other hand, knelt on one knee.

"A wedding. Melanie Sanchez, will you marry me?"

It was about 2 months after Brendon asked her to marry him, and her belly was now showing,. They were now home, considering the tour ended right before Christmas. They had their own apartment, and life was just so perfect for her.

"Hey baby." Brendon came up to Mel, kissing her on the lips.

"What's up?"

"We're going to go with everyone for drinks and stuff, Well, Ella is staying at Danielle's again, but that's not my point...Do you wanna come with?"

"I don't think I'm up for it tonight. I think I'll stay in. Go have fun, babe."

"Are you sure? It's not going to be the same without you."

"Yeah. You go have fun." She kissed him, and he then left.

After he left, she went in the bedroom. She got into her PJ's, then looked into the mirror, noticing her swollen stomach.

"Huh. How can he not think I'm a total fatass? Oh well."

As she was looking in the mirror, she noticed a box next to it saying "Sarah." Mel was being super curious as always, and went for the box. She opened it, and next thing you know, there were a whole bunch of pictures of him and some girl she had never seen before. This one picture of them was of them kissing, and just looking at it made her heart sink, and there were tears building up in her eyes. She put the picture down, and ran to her bed, crying.

It was about 11pm now, and Brendon walked through the door.

"Hey babe." Brendon had walked into the bedroom, tugging his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans. As he threw them off to the side, aiming for the laundry basket, he smiled. He then walked over and leaned down to kiss Mel, but she rejected the kiss and turned over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Okay then..."

It had now been about a week since Mel saw the box full of pictures of his ex. She was clearly still upset about it, and Brendon still had no idea why she was upset. She wouldn't tell him, though.

"Hey Mel...what's wrong with you lately? I've never seen you this quiet...I mean, I get you're freaking out and all about the baby and all that, but...what's wrong?" more or less, he didn't expect the glare the sentence earned him.

"Many things right now. I'm not going to talk about this right now." She went to turn away, to walk out of the room, anywhere to get away from the confrontation this was turning into but to her surprise, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Melanie, tell me. I'm asking, I'm concerned."

"Let me go." she said quickly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"I said, let me go."

"No." a with that single word, he pulled her closer and kissed her, trying to get into her head, figure out what the hell was wrong with her.

When he finally pulled back, he asked, "Tell me now?"

"Build God, then we'll talk. But why do you care? Just go crawl somewhere else! Preferably, to an ex girlfriend named Sarah?" she then had mental images in her head of those pictures she had seen.

Brendon sighed slowly, an 'oh-fuck' expression on his face, "Look, that's not what you think, I promise! It's...that was WWAAAYYY before I met you! And like, I kept the stuff for inspiration, for like, writing...if you found that box, there's probably a good chance you found-" she cut him off, thinking about the sheets of lyrics she'd found, 'Sarah Smiles' written at the top.

"Yeah, the song, Sarah Smiles? Yeah, really? Inspiration? You'll write a song about her and put it on an album, but when it comes to me, all you care about is kissing me and holding me. Writing a song about me would be probably the most awesome thing ever, but noooo, you'd rather go off, look at pictures of your ex, and write about her in a song! Fuck. That." she yelled, trying to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist again, not letting go. "What else do you want?!" she screamed.

She was too mad to see the look of pure hurt in his eyes, or even notice he looked to be on the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry, okay? Hell, I'll burn the fuckin' pictures, scrap the song. I just...nothing's working lately! This town, it's exactly what everyone says it is. It takes your dreams and shreds them...I'm surprised you're still working here, I knew I should've gone to Arizona for college, I knew...but no, I stayed, thinking eventually everything was going to work. And it did, because I found...you. I didn't care what happened in those casinos, or the shows...I only wanted to come back to the hotel to see you. You didn't see that. But how could you? You're blinded by the brighter lights of this town, a west coast New York City. Her smile was the only thing that reminded me that even the girls here live in a fantasy world. I needed to write that to remember what the real world was like, to remember sometimes people fake everything, they fake being the happiest people in the world, that everything's is perfectly fine, when no, they're only smiling because they DON'T care and know that if they can't beat the crowd, they might as well smile and be in their own world! Is that clear enough for you? Or do I need to sing it?!"

"I've heard enough, and I'm done talking about this." She headed for the door, and then turned around. "Oh, and by the way, keep this." She threw the engagement ring off her finger, and it landed in his lap. "We're done. I wanna go home to my parents."

He huffed.

"Home? Home? Sugar, you live in Vegas. How long did it take you to realize in that town, there is no home. And I doubt Arizona's gonna be much better, the desert and the baseball cities...y'know what, while you're at it, go do yourself a favor and explore the Hoover Dam. It's right in between Arizona and Nevada. Right up your alley."

"Wow. I can't believe I fell for you. Screw you! I'm done." As she said that, there was a sharp pain in her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow!" she cried.

"Great, look, faking an injury, oh, wait, that's supposed to be a heart attack? This should be interesting, alright. We got any popcorn left?" he snarked, completely aware of how sarcastic he was being.

"Dude, it's my fucking stomach! I think I'm having contractions, you idiot!" she cried.

He started laughing. Mel looked at him, and then, without thinking about it slapped the back of his head as hard as she could.

"OW! What the fuck's that for?"

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, ASSHOLE!" she screamed, in pain.

Brendon tried to stop smiling, he knew every second it remained on his face was only going to mean trouble later. But he couldn't. The irony of the situation was just too good to pass up. I mean, he'd been in the middle of an argument about to call off the wedding, and Melanie had gone into labor. Priceless.

"Uh...right...so you're like, serious this is happening? Your water or what it is didn't break or whatever normally happens..."

There were tears running down Mel's cheeks, considering the pain her heart had right now, and the pain of labor. "Please, take me to the hospital!" she cried.

"Fine, fine...come on...should I call the guys on the way there, or should we just let them know after? And, well...you can't still be mad about the box, I mean, if you're going to tear off my head, I'd rather it be because of pain and not some stupid box I had in my closet that I forgot to put away," he reasoned, picking her up and heading out the front door with her in his arms.

"I'm not worried about that right now!" she needed comfort right now because of all the stress and pain she's going was going through in just a matter of minutes. At this moment, she regretted breaking up with Brendon, now realizing how in love she is with him. Now, she was pretty much screwed.

He set her down and she leaned against the door of the car. He had his hands on either side of her shoulders, and he actually didn't look mad. He looked fondly amused at something. And before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her.

"So what are you worried about at the present moment?" he murmured, his lips just below her ear as his hands began to massage her stomach, she could have sworn she heard him laugh.

Was he forgetting how much pain she was in? Talk about completely wrong times to be romantic...

"Baby, really? I'm in pain, and you're trying to be romantic?" she laughed.

"If that's a crime, shoot me. I'm only proving I still love you...or can't you," he paused, looking in her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her nose, "Tell?"

"I love you." That was the only thing she could say right now in this situation.

"I'm pretty sure I'll hear an 'I'm sorry' later, but for two different reasons...so, yeah...I'll sorry I yelled...everything kinda hit all at once, and- okay, okay, we'll go, we'll go!" he apologized at seeing Melanie's face contort in pain.

They had finally made it to the hospital, and Mel was in her hospital bed, screaming in pain.

"I can't do this! It hurts so much!" she cried.

"Just relax...you're fine baby, you're fine..." Brendon soothed, running one hand through her hair, although she held his other in a death grip.

"It's not that bad, Mel. The worst part is waiting to dilate completely," Roxi added, shutting up once the blonde sent a death glare in her direction.

"Brendon, she's lying. You won't feel your hand for like two days!" Ryan countered, ducking to avoid Roxi's hand as she went to lightly smack the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, you try having a kid and we'll see who's complaining!"

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Mel screamed. "I'm the one in pain right now, and everyone's going to be staring at my vag in a little while so please, let me keep my peace until the whole world sees the light come out of my vagina!"

"Light? Dude, it's more like a watermelon. And it hurts like hell." Roxi said under her breath, "Oh, I'm sorry, was that out loud? I'm gonna go take a walk before I die. Good luck guys!"

"I hate all of you right now. Except for you, Brendon." she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Wait, did I just hear that right? You're in labor and you said you don't hate me? Somebody get a camera, I can die happy now..."

"In this case...no. I don't hate you. And you know exactly what I'm talking about." Brendon was tearing up, leaning in to kiss her.

"I do, do I?" he asked, already thinking about the box of pictures.

"Baby, I love you. No one in this world can compare to you. Hell, to me, you are the world." Mel said, smiling, realizing she was feeling that spark she felt the first time she had met him.

"Then," Brendon said, pausing, pulling out the ring from his back pocket, "Let's start over, marry me?"

"Of course." she said, with tears running down her face.

Mel was now into 15 hours of labor, and she was only 6 centimeters dilated.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. I. Can't. Wait. Any. Longer!" Mel said, saying each word with sentences.

"It'll be fine. Just know, I'll be here by your side the whole time." Brendon said.

"I need to sleep. Ugh, I can't even sleep, I'm in so much pain!"

"It'll be alright."

"You try being in labor for 15 hours!"

"Baby, really, just don't think about it." Brendon then crawled into the bed, lying beside Mel's side.

"Then, what should I think about?"

"Think about me. Think about how in love we are. How no one else could replace you in my life. How I don't deserve you." He stopped, looking at the tears in her eyes.

"Baby, I-I'm s-so, sorry." she cried before gasping sharply at the sudden contraction, squeezing his hand.

"Breathe, baby, breathe."

"I swear, if you say that one more fucking time..."

"Okay, okay...point made..."

At that moment, Roxi decided to walk back into the room, Ryan's hand in hers.

"You doing any better?"

This was answered by a glass of water flying at the brunette's head.

Roxi yelped as the ice water hit her face, the water was cold, not that she wasn't used to it thanks to Ryan's slightly-abnormally romantic / borderline kinky ideas. It could be said the multitude of Ryden fics had something to do with it, but that was besides the point. Looking at Mel, she felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, as she'd gone through the same thing about eight months before.

"Ms. Sanchez, you are completely dilated, and it is now time for you to start pushing."

"Thank you, Jesus! Finally after 32 hours of this pain, I can give birth!" Mel shouted.

"Alright, I'm going to go get into proper clothing, and you can start pushing." the doctor said.

"Oh my god, we're having a baby..." It had finally hit Brendon, he was finally going to have a son or a daughter.

"I'm just glad I can finally get this thing out of me and my body can finally go back to how it was 9 months ago. HALLELUJAH JESUS!" Mel laughed.

The doctor walked back into the room.

"Are you ready to push?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so Mr. Urie, I'm going to have you hold up this leg, while Mr. Ross holds up the other leg."

"Wait- So I'm the one stuck watching her vagina?" Roxi said, with a shutter going down her spine.

"Shut the hell up, Roxi. You can see the light come out!" Mel said.

And as that was said, Roxi just huffed, and continued.

"Okay, now, I want you to hold your breath, and push into your bottom as hard as you can. Do this for 10 seconds, breathe out, then breathe in again, and repeat the process."

"Alright."

Mel then did, she held her breath in, pushed as hard as she could, and then breathed out. After about 12 times doing this, she was getting super tired.

"C'mon, Mel! The head is right there!" Roxi yelled. Brendon's hand was hurting so bad from Mel squeezing it.

"You can do it sweetie." Brendon said, smiling.

"Yeah, seriously dude, man up, and push that thing out of you!" Ryan laughed.

Mel pushed again as hard as she could, pushing and pushing. The pain was so hard to handle, she couldn't bear it anymore. But finally, at last, after 17 pushes, a baby boy was born. February 6th, at 4:27am. Tears fill the faces of everyone in the room, especially Brendon's.

"He's...beautiful." Brendon said with his lip quivering, and his body shaking. Mel smiled at the fact how she was the only one who wasn't crying yet. Seeing Brendon cry is always something that makes Mel want to cry, but at the same time it's a moment to enjoy.

"Baby, it's okay. Come here and kiss me." Mel said. Brendon did, and then sat down in the chair next to her bed, holding his face in his lap.

"Congratulations, Mel." Ryan said, grabbing her hand. "You did it."

"Thanks Ry." she said smiling.

Roxi came up to Mel to give her a big hug. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Excuse me, miss, but are you ready to hold your baby boy?" the doctor said.

"Yes." Mel said, smiling, finally with tears in her eyes. The doctor passed the baby off to Mel, and Brendon leaned over her shoulder, to look at the new miracle.

"He looks so much like you, Brendon." Mel said, finally with her glassy eyes turning more into tears, and she was now crying. "Wow, I have a son!" she cried. She then saw a flash, now noticing that Roxi and Ryan were taking pictures.

"Awww! Your first picture as a family!" Roxi yelled.

"Yeah yeah, no one cares. What are you going to name him? NAME HIM RYAN!" Ryan yelled in total, freakish excitement.

"No, I'm getting sick of that name. Considering I hear it every 5 seconds!" Brendon said to Ryan, in all seriousness.

"Well, I did have a name in mind..." Mel said.

"Well? What is it?" Everyone said at the exact same time.

"Okay, that was freaky.. I don't think I wanna say it now, considering everyone has twin telepathy today..."

"Just tell us." Roxi said.

"I've always loved the names Bentley and Abel. I don't know why. They just have an amazing vibe that I just love."

"Well...how about we name him Abel Bentley?" Brendon said.

"No...that doesn't sound right...Bentley Abel sounds better..."

"Then, there we have it. Bentley Abel Urie. I love it!" Roxi said in excitement.

"Sounds great." Brendon said. "Now, can I hold my son?"

"Of course!" Mel smiled, and then handed off the baby to Brendon.

"Wow...this is so amazing. I've never held a baby before."

"Get used to it." Ryan smirked. "You're going to have to deal with this until this kid can walk."

"Shut up, Ryan. I bet you're getting sick of holding your kid all the time!" Mel joked.

"Someone understands..."

Later that night, after everyone had all went home to relax, Roxi realized that everything was...perfect. Her and Mel's dreams had come true, they both had children with the most amazing men in the world. But of course, children do have downsides.

Roxi's head shot up from the pillow at the sound of Ella waking up once again. Even though she was almost ten months old, she still had trouble sleeping through the night. It was about 3 in the morning, and naturally this had been the fourth or fifth time she'd been up.

"Babe, I'll go check her this time...lay back down," Ryan half mumbled as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"No, I got it...she probably wants another bottle...she's teething too, I remember how bad it was..." Roxi added, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Walking into the nursery, she forget that it had taken so long to get ready. Between the shows and just always being busy, it'd taken Ryan forever to paint.

But the minty green walls and the lavender ceiling turned out nice, and along the edges of the walls there was peel 'n stick music note wallpaper. But as she picked Ella up and began to hum to calm her down, she realized, something in her gut just didn't feel right. And as she walked back to her and Ryan's room, she realized he knew it too, just from the look on his face that was pure mirrored concern.

But what exactly was it that wasn't right? And how long would it take to fix everything? Or was the entire feeling only in her imagination? It didn't matter. As she passed off Ella to Ryan and he smiled, in turn leaning in to kiss her forehead, she knew everything was going to be alright, no matter what lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *okay, sorry about rushing through this, but my friend and I really didn't want to work on this, as the muse is dying fast. So uh, yeah...that's the end of part one. The Split is coming up. The Young Veins are coming up soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as that is part two, 'A Split of A Different Kind'. Part two takes place a year after part one ends.*


	14. Chapter 14

Prelude to A Split of A Different Kind

'Ryan -  
I've never seen you like this. You're playing guitar fine, but everytime you look at him, it looks like a part of you dies. And when he talks to you, I can tell your heart's just not in it anymore. How much more do I know about how you really feel then he does?

Does he know how you wake up at the oddest hours of the night along with our daughter, and hold her, pacing the kitchen trying to lull her back to sleep while you sing the songs you wrote but you know you'll never hear him sing because you know they're not his style?

Does he know how you vent and pour out all your frustrations to me, talk until you can't even think straight, and then pull me in for a kiss that's got so much more emotion behind it then any word that could have left your mouth beforehand?

I know you don't want to go, don't want to see this fall apart, but...differences are differences. You can't stay with something if you're not happy. I'm sure he'll understand, you all aren't barely out of highschool like you were when you started, you're older now.

His laugh used to make you smile, but now, it's like everytime you hear it, you look like you're about to cry. I'm amazed Jon and Spencer haven't noticed the growing rift between the two of you. At least you don't get into the screaming matches that my parents used to have...

But no matter what, I'm sure he'll understand. This industry is tough once you manage to break through, and even tougher to maintain the status quo once you're in over your head. But sometimes you've got to break it to make it.

We'll break it together. It's not just you and me,,either, remember that. Ella's here too, and I constantly have to remind myself she's proof that this town isn't the one most people think it is, the town of drive-thru weddings and millionaire slots and drunken riots that is Las Vegas...it's more than that.

It's where I found something worth more than any guitar in the world, worth more than any casino concierge's paycheck. It's where I found true love. And that true love, I'm talking about? That's you, honey.

So don't you worry. We'll get through this. But always remember, no matter what, that I love you, Ryan Ross, with all my heart and soul, even if that soul belongs to the music business.

~ Rochelle 'Roxi' Ross'

 

Brendon -

Now the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. Don't pretend like I don't realize what's going on, Bren. You can hardly look at him without something, some emotion I've never seen, lingering in your eyes. Is it the nostalgia from the Fever days? All those little moments on the 'Nothing Rhymes With Circus' Tour where the fans eventually started to believe 'Ryden' was a legit thing? Or is it that you're noticing how he's changing as well?

Things aren't like how they started, you're not nineteen anymore. You've all grown up and should be able to handle this without mental breakdowns in the process thereof. But then again, they say the eyes are the window to the soul, and if either of you ever actually manages to just look at the other one of you for more than three seconds, you'd both realize you're just as mentally fatigued as every other band this has happened to.

There's going to be that day when Panic! is going to split and go its separate ways. Face it, the music's going to sound terrible if you don't sort this out. It's either now or never...baby I know it's hard. Talk to him. Really... I mean, we all love Ryan. And face it, everybody sees the bromance between you guys. It's best to just sort everything out, and maybe go back to the Fever! sound.

~ With love, Melanie 'Mel' Urie


End file.
